Look Into The Future
by Sailor Fire Star
Summary: Takes place seven years after Galaxia. There are new romances, new friends, and old flames. Does the starlights return? A new evil?SU, TA, YM. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Look into the Future**

**Prologue**

* * *

Seven years after Galaxia was defeated, Usagi Tsukino age 23 years old and Minako Aino at the age of 22, now works at Shimbashi Tokyo's largest Casino. Minako Aino sings there and Usagi is a waitress there. Mamoru is 27 years old and is still in America studying. He graduates this spring and since its mid fall Usagi really can't wait until he gets back because she hasn't heard from him in a very long time. Makoto Kino now owns her own restaurant at the age of 23. She is doing so well off. The famous restaurant's name is Meshi Za Tsuki. Rei and the other hand, is still at the Shrine taking care of her Grandpa at the lovely age of 22. She is mischievous as ever. Ami is now 22 and is in college studying to become a doctor. At the rate she is going it won't be long before she graduates. As for the outer scouts, they are all doing fine. Haruka Ten'ou is racing and will be heading to America soon to race a championship there at the age of 26. Michiru Kaiou is 25 now and is playing her Violin in concerts, which has her traveling throughout Europe and to America. Setsuna Meiou, 28 years of age, stay's at home and takes care of Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru, only 19 just graduated and she just started working with Minako and Usagi at the casino. That's only until she finishes college. While back on Kinmoku, Seiya age 24, Yaten age 24, and Taiki age 24, just finished up rebuilding their planet and they can't wait to go visit their friends on earth that they so longed to see. We can't forget about Luna and Artemis. They are doing so great and Luna just became pregnant! So everyone is excited about that and poor Artemis is so nervous. Usagi and Minako made a few new friends at the casino.

Will Usagi and Mamoru get married when he gets back? Why hasn't he made any kind of contact with her? Will the starlights come back to earth change things or will the new friends? What's going to happen next?

* * *

Sailor Fire Star>>Please review! I would like some suggestions.

Gomen nasai minna because its so short. This is just explaining what's been going on and the ages. It ties into the story. So when reading the story you already know how old every one is and what they are doing currently. Gomen nasai minna! This is my first story so please bare with me. By the way casinos are illegal in Japan but in my story they have them. The name of the casino is an area in Tokyo.

I updated this and corrected the names. I forgot how to spell some of the Japanese names so I corrected them. :)

Disclaimer: Sorry But I do not own any of the wonderful characters of Sailor Moon, but all the others I do own!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Unfolding

**Look Into the Future**

**The Beginning Unfolding**

* * *

"Usagi, Usagi, USAGI WAKE UP!" Yelled Luna. 

"Come on Luna, five more minutes", said groggy Usagi.

" No Usagi get up now. It's 7:40 and your going to be late!" Luna said angrily.

"What! Oh no, not again, I'm so going to be fired!" Usagi yelled, now that she was wide-awake.

She threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed. She scrambled to her closet and got her work outfit out. She quickly put it on while running to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth as she fixed her hair in her usual hairstyle. Once finished, she bolted to the front door, slipped her shoes on, and out the door she went, locking it behind her.

"_Thank God for cars!" She thought to herself as she got into her Hyundai Elantra._

She sped off to work and when she arrived there she parked. At the same time, Minako pulled in right next to Usagi in her Mustang Convertible. They both got out of their cars in unison and darted to the casino's back door.

Click, Click,………..Click, Click.

"We made it!" Usagi and Minako said at the same time while sliding down the wall by the time clock in total exhaustion. The two girls, out of breath and sitting on the floor was a quit funny sight to see.

"Almost late again I see. You girls crack me up." Said a girl with blonde hair with brown highlights that went down past her knees. There was a black bow in the middle of her hair and bunny ears on top of her head. She was wearing a bunny costume that all the waitress' wore. She has gray eyes and is the same height as Minako. She is the same age as Usagi.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Reina-chan." The girls out of breath spat out.

"Come on girls, let's get this show on the road. May and Caly are waiting for us."

With that said, Reina held out her hands to help the two girls up. Both Minako and Usagi grabbed a hand while looking at each other with a mischievous smirk. They yanked on Reina's hands and pulled her down, heading face first between them with her cottontail ketsunoana in the air. Both girls were laughing at Reina hysterically. They suddenly stopped laughing when a man walked up shaking his head.

"Reina, your so lazy! Always sleeping on the job! I'm surprised that you still work here". said a laughing tall guy about 6'1" with short brown hair and a nicely shaven face. He is very buff but not too much though. He is only a year older then Reina with blue eyes. Reina has a huge crush on this tall dark and handsome bartender.

"Alup-chan be nice!" Usagi and Minako pleaded.

"Why should I? I'm not the one with my big ketsunoana in the air", he snapped

Reina Albah finally realized what happened to her and what he had said about her. She snapped around and huffed "That's Cold! Do you ever have anything nice to say to me?"

Alup Raclin thought about it for a sec then answered her. "NO!" Then he turned around and walked off with a huge smirk on his face.

"Ooohhhh! If I didn't think he was so HOT, I would give him a piece of my mind!" Reina pouted.

Minako patted Reinas shoulder. " Don't worry about him. We'll get him back." She smirked evilly.

Reina smiled at Minako and they all got off the floor. They headed to the main room in the casino where Caly Vidas and May Ksonjac were waiting for them. They were already getting the tables ready for the customers.

Caly was another waitress at the casino that had dark curly brown hair that went to her mid back. She liked wearing it in a high ponytail. The brown-eyed beauty was tall like Rei but a little thicker in size. She is the same age as Hotaru. May, on the other hand was tall and build like Makoto. She has shoulder length black hair with dark red highlights. She has cute magenta eyes and she is the same age as Minako.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Caly-chan and May-chan!" Minako, Usagi, and Reina said in unison.

"Ohayo minna." The two girls waved.

"Have you seen Hotaru yet?" question Usagi.

"Yes, she is at the cashiers cage talking to Karm and Nitsu." May answered.

The casino was huge being the largest in Tokyo. At the very back of the main room was the big stage with forty tables sitting in front of it. To the right of the stage was the bar that Alup work at with a couple other guys. To the left of the stage was the kitchen and more tables. By the entrance was the cashier's cage where Karm and Nitsu worked with quit a few others. Along the walls were gambling machines. In the middle were the table games. There were a total of 10 rooms and all just as big as this main room. But they only had the games, cashier's cages, and bars. There were tons and tons of employees that worked this exceptional casino.

Usagi went over to the cashier's cage to see Hotaru.

"Ohayo Hotaru-chan"

"Ohayo gozaimasu Usagi-san"

"Hey guys."

"Ohayo Usagi" said Karm and Nitsu.

Karm Yurrum is about 5'10" and very lanky with short teal hair. This turquoise-eyed cutie is 24 years old. Nitsu Lorher is the same height as Karm with shaggy dark orange hair and yellow eyes. He is one year younger then Karm. He is built like Seiya.

"I see you finally made it". Commented Karm.

"Yea, yea. Just in the nick of time to." assertively said Usagi.

"Ohayo Usagi-chan" A man's voice came from behind her.

So she turned around to see who it was.

"Oh its you Nalce."

"What? Not happy to see me Usagi-chan?"

Nalce Kawler is 6'2 with lavender hair to his shoulder. He has lilac eyes and is 25 years old. He is very buff guy. Since he was a security guard he intimidated a lot of people but not Usagi.

"Oh get over yourself Nalce!"

He was a constant pain in the neck to her but they were good friends.

The day was just beginning for Usagi at the casino but it does go by fast with all of her new friends.

* * *

On Kinmoku, Fighter was suddenly awoken from a great dream of Usagi and her by someone knocking on the door. 

Aggravated Fighter snapped "What do you want!"

" Fighter the Princess wants to see you." Said A Servant.

" Okay, I'm coming."

Fighter quickly got up and dressed herself._ "I wonder what the Princess wants." _She thought to herself as she made her way to the throne room. When she arrived, Princess Kakyuu was sitting on her throne and Healer and Maker was kneeling in front of her. Fighter made her way to them and kneeled between them.

"What can we do for you my Princess?" They said in unison.

"My faithful Starlights, It has been seven years since Galaxia's defeat and the building of our home is complete. So I hereby announce that you three are relieved of your duties to me and are to return to Earth to be with your friends. I have other guardians to guard me so your presence is not longer needed.

"But…" they begin to argue.

"No buts, do not argue with my decision. Now go pack your stuff and go be with your friends."

When Fighter heard Princess Kakyuu say that they are to return to Earth, her heart jumped for joy. She is so happy that she will get to she her Odango again. Fighter will miss her Princess but she couldn't live any longer with out her Odango. _" I can't wait to be Seiya again and be with Odango."_ She thought to herself.

Healer and Maker were upset about leaving their beloved Princess but at the same time they were excited to get to go back to Earth.

Slowly the three turned and walked out. Once out the throne room they all bolted to towards their rooms.

"It's been a long time since we have been on Earth. I wonder if they will remember us?" Healer questioned.

"That it has Healer. I'm sure the scouts will." Answered Taiki.

"I sure hope so." Said fighter

"I meant the fans. I hope they have forgotten about us." Arrogantly Spoke Healer.

" Those maniac's probably haven't and are waiting for us to show our faces and jump us and any moment." Almost out of breath spoke Taiki.

"Your so paranoid Maker." Laughed Fighter.

"I feel the same way as Maker. Those crazy people really bother me." Huffed Healer.

"Well as long as our friends haven't forgotten us, that's all that matters to me." Fighter exclaimed

"We will leave this evening then. I hope to get there by 9:00pm. See you guys at 5:00 in the gardens." Taiki yelled back at them while exiting into his room.

They all entered their rooms at the same time and started to pack.

* * *

"I sense an evil presence approaching Earth." Haruka told Michiru over the phone. 

" I can to. Even though it's not here yet we must go back to Tokyo and warn the others."

"I agree Michiru. I will take the next flight back to Tokyo from the Czech Republic."

"Ok, and I will take the first flight back to Tokyo from London."

"Take care Michiru."

"You too Haruka. See you there."

"Sayonara Michiru."

"Sayonara Haruka."

* * *

"Usagi-san" 

"Hai"

"I sense an evil presence headed toward the Earth." Hotaru whispered.

"Not again." Usagi moaned " I thought after Galaxia was defeated their would be peace. Well we have to tell the others when we get off of work.

"I will tell Setsuna but I have a feeling she already knows."

" I better be off. I have to go tell Minako now."

"What are two girls up to? What's with all the hush, hush talk?" asked Reina.

Usagi and Hotaru- Sweat dropped and they placed their hands behind their head at the same time. " Oh nothing Reina-chan they said together.

"Ha, ha, ha. You girls are too obvious that you're hiding something. Well got to go, I have an order up."

As she walked off she thought to herself, _"I can feel something evil heading towards Earth. I really don't know how I know but I can feel it. I know it's not going to be pretty. I hope someone can save us all."_

* * *

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen!" 

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen!"

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen!"

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen! Show me the evil presence that I feel is coming." Chanted Rei.

The flame shot up in the air and slowly danced its way back down.

"Oh come on! Nothing again! Well that is enough for today. I'm going to go take a nap." Rei then got up and went to her room to rest.

* * *

"Mamoru are you paying attention?" asked the teacher. 

"Hai, gomen nasai Matsi-sensei."

After class Mamoru headed to his apartment. _"I wonder how things are going in Tokyo. I really miss Usagi but I also miss Rei for some reason."_ He thought to himself.

When he reached his apartment he checked his mail. "_Well here's another letter from Usagi. I hope she is doing well."_ He thought to him self. "Gomen nasai Usagi that I haven't written you back or answered your phone calls but I need time to myself to sort things out. I really miss you but I have mixed feelings about our future together. He said out loud to himself. He entered his apartment and threw her letter on top a pile of them without reading it.

* * *

"_Mamo-chan, I really miss you and hope your okay. I wish you would answer my letters or phone calls so at least so I know that you're okay. I wonder what Seiya is doing. Hope he is doing well. I really miss him too. I hope to get to see him soon as well. I really don't think I can do this on my own. This new evil may be too much for me. Seiya was there when Mamo-chan wasn't and he helped me to go on and fight Galaxia. With both of you gone now, I just don't think I can go on." _Usagi thought to herself while staring out the break room window. 

"Usagi-chan are you okay?" Asked Caly.

"Hai, Caly-chan. I was just thinking."

* * *

"Artemis, I have a bad feeling that some new evil is approaching." 

"I can feel it to Luna. I hope the scouts are ready. It's been a long time since they fought."

"I'm sure they will do fine Artemis but I'm worried about Usagi. She hasn't been herself lately. Mamoru hasn't answered any of her letters or phone calls since he left to America.'

"That's bad Luna. I wonder if he is in trouble again or something happened between them."

"Usagi misses him dearly. They haven't fought that I know of. She hasn't mentioned anything like that to me. I think he is just not answering. The reason why though, is something I don't know."

"Well rest now Luna. You need to keep up your strength for the baby."

"Thank you Artemis." Luna turned and jumped on Usagi's bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Sailor Fire Star >>>>Ahh finally done with my first chapter. I'm so happy. It only took 4 hours to write and 2 hours to type.. Just kidding. Well any who, writing is harder then I thought but I can do it. Go Me! I have so many ideas. So much I can do. Thanks for the reviews! They help alot! 

Well If you want a couple of previews of the next chapter here they are:

Starlights land on Earth.

The Evil gets closer.

Okay, Okay that's enough spoilers. No more.. Haha :0

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own the lovely Sailor Moon characters but I do own the rest.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unfolding

**Look Into The Future**

**The Unfolding**

* * *

Around noon was the busiest time for Usagi and her friends at the casino. They still found time to fool around. Why have a job when you can't have fun at it to. 

"It's so busy!" Whined Usagi.

"Tell me about it." Agreed Minako.

"I can't wait until this rush is over." Said Caly.

"I just can't wait until we get to go home at three." Whined Reina.

"Whining again Reina-chan?" Alup said walking up.

"Shut up Alup-chan! No one was talking to you." Reina snapped.

"You don't have to. Everyone can hear you a mile off! Your such a big baby!" Alup said meanly.

"Whatever! Leave it to you to make-work not fun. Such a party pooper." Reina said irritated.

"Don't worry about him Reina. He just wants attention." Caly simply said.

"Yeah that's it Caly-chan. How did you figure it out?" Alup said sarcastically.

"Go away Alup-chan before you hurt yourself trying to be cool." Reina spat out.

"You mean before you make me uncool." Alup said coldly as he turned and waved without looking back. _"I really love annoying her but I don't know why. I guess because it's funny._" He chuckled as he thought to himself.

"The nerve of that man! He annoys me so much! He's mean through and through. I hate him!" the irritated Reina pouted.

" He's a baka Reina-chan. Pay no attention to him." May affirmed as she was wiping off one of the tables.

"It's almost break time. I'm so hungry." Usagi blurred out.

"Didn't you already have a break Usagi-chan?" Minako asked.

"That was two hours ago! It's time for lunch. My stomach is telling me so." Usagi protested.

" I'm glad we take breaks together. I'm up for one myself." Hotaru stated.

"You girls need to get back to work and quite playing around! It's not break time yet!" Nalce jokingly said, mimicking the boss.

"Hey Nalce-chan, since when did you become our boss? You look like a puny security guard to me." Caly retorted back jokingly.

"Ha, Ha, Ha Caly-Chan. I'm glad you noticed. Well got to run. I have some investigating to do. See you guys on break." Nalce said, as he was fake spying on people and ducked behind a wall.

The girls all laughed at his pretend acting.

* * *

"Yes! I'm finally done packing. I wonder if the other two are done so maybe we can leave early. I'm going to go check on them." Fighter said to herself as he left her room. 

"So much to take, so little room I have. I wonder why the Princess made such a hasty decision." Healer thought to herself.

Knock, knock.

"Come in." Healer yelled out.

" Hey, I'm done packing. I'm just curious if you two were done yet?" Fighter questioned.

"Yeah, I guess I'm done. I can't fit much more in my suitcases. Fighter, I've been wondering why the Princess made such a hasty decision. Do you have any ideas?" Healer questioned.

"I really don't know. It's odd huh? I count my blessings though. I can't wait until I can see Odango again. I just stopped by to see if you were done packing. I thought maybe we could leave early." Fighter stated.

"Well I think we need to go see the Princess before we leave. Maybe she will tells us the reason of her sudden decision. I would love to leave early too. Let's check up on Maker and see if she's ready yet." Healer Said.

They both exited Healer's room and made their way down the long hall down to Maker's room.

"This is taking longer then I thought." Maker said with a sigh. "Well at least I'm almost done."

Knock, knock.

"Enter!" Maker yelled out.

"Hey there Maker. We just wanted to see if you were done packing yet." Healer said.

"I'm almost done. I'm just adding a few last minute things." Maker answered.

"We can wait until you are done so we can go talk to the Princess together." Fighter said.

"Yeah, we wanted to know why the sudden decision she made about us going to Earth." Healer explained.

"I've been wondering that same thing. Here let me just put these last minutes things in my suitcase and we can go see her." Maker said.

Maker added the items that she had in her arms in the suitcase and then she shut it. They all exited Maker's room and headed towards the throne room. They walked down a long beautiful hallway that was red all over with tons of pictures hanging on the walls. There were pictures of the Princess, themselves, other starlights, and past rulers. They ascended up a flight of stairs and entered through two huge golden doors into the throne room. They walked up to the Princess' throne and kneeled in front of her. They begin to speak and the Princess held up her hand to silence them and began to talk.

"Hello there, my Starlights. I know why you are here. You are wondering why I made such an abrupt decision. It is my duty as your Princess to take care you and those that are in need. As you are well aware, that you are to go to Earth to be with your friends. Though, you may not know that they will need your help real soon. I owe it to Princess Serenity to help her out. The Princess saved my kingdom therefore I will help save hers. I feel that there is an evil presence nearing the Earth. I feel that this evil is much stronger then Sailor Galaxia. Though, I do not know what it or who it is. I do know that you need to leave for Earth soon as possible. Are you three packed and ready to go?" Princess Kakyuu asked.

"Yes Princess." They all answered.

"Very good. I will miss you my Starlights. Be careful and take care. If you need anything let me know. I love you. Now go." Said Princess Kakyuu.

We love you too Princess. Thank you. We will miss you as well. Sayonara." The Starlights sadly spoke.

"Sayonara my Starlights" Princess Kakyuu spoke back.

They all turned to leave and Princess Kakyuu said, "Tell Princess Serenity to take care."

"We will." They answered.

They left out the throne room and headed to their room to get their suitcases. About five minutes later they all met in the spectacular gardens.

"Are you ready?" Maker asked the other two.

"Yep" Fighter answered.

"Yes!" Healer answered.

"Let's Go!" They all yelled.

With that, they shot into the air headed toward Earth.

* * *

"I'm home." Michiru said loudly walking into the condo. 

"Hai Michiru, I figured you would return home." Setsuna said.

"You felt it too I see." Michiru simply said

"Hai indeed I did. Yet, I do not know anything about it." Setsuna answered back.

"Konnichiwa girls." Haruka said as she walked into the living room with the other two.

"Hey Haruka. I've missed you." Michiru said.

"I've missed you too my love." Haruka said back.

"Setsuna feels the evil that is approaching as well." Spoke Michiru.

"That I do, but I think that we need to have a group meeting with the other scouts to discuss this. I feel that this evil is much stronger then Galaxia." Setsuna worriedly said.

"Sounds great. Michiru and I will stop by Usagi's today. I think she gets off of work at three." Haruka said.

"Good. Have her communicate with the others and we can get a meeting started." Setsuna said back.

* * *

**….Notice….**

We are holding a dance this Saturday

Night for all the Employees and their

Dates to attend. We will also have a

special guest Makoto Kino to help

with the food preparation. As you

well know that she is the owner of

the famous restaurant "Meshi Za

Tsuki". As well as The Three Lights

performance. The dance will be

held at 8:00pm in the main hall.

See you there,

Management

"What! The Three Lights are back? When did they get back? And how come they haven't contacted us?" Minako demandingly questioned.

"Calm down Minako-chan. We don't know when they returned. As soon as we get off of work we can go see them. I hope they are at their same condo." Usagi told Minako.

"Who are The Three Lights?" Nitsu questioned.

"Wow! There is going to be a dance!" Reina said surprised.

"No one would want to go with you anyways Reina-chan." Alup said meanly.

"That's pretty cold man." Karm told Alup.

"Why are you so mean to Reina-chan?" Usagi questioned Alup.

"I'm just telling her the truth. Since none of you will. You have to admit, no one would want to go with a big baby." Alup said coldly.

"That's not true!" Reina spat out, glaring at Alup with her arms crossed.

"Hey you guys, you never answered my question. Who are The Three Lights?" Nitsu asked again to change the subject.

"Yeah, who are they? I would like to know." May demanded.

"I think I've heard of them. Some boy pop band I think." Nalce answered them.

"The Three Lights consist of three males. Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki Kou. Did I mention that they are hot! Especially Yaten. They are great singers and musicians as well as great friends of Usagi and I. Oh by the way, Yaten Is mine." Minako giggled.

"I'm sure you guys will get long with them. They are great guys." Usagi told the group.

"I'm sure we will Usagi-chan. Who are you going to take to the dance?" Reina questioned Usagi.

" I really don't know yet. Since its Monday, I have a full week to decide." Usagi answered.

"Hey May-chan will you go with me?" Karm asked.

May blushed and politely answered, "Sure Karm I'll go with you."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:30." Said Karm

"Caly-chan will you go with me?" Nitsu asked.

"Sure why not." Caly answered

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 also." Nitsu told her.

"Okay, it's a date." A blushing Caly answered.

"_I hope Seiya will go with me. I can't believe that he is back. I'm so happy. I can't wait to go see him. I've missed him so much."_ Usagi thought to herself.

"I would love to go with that chef Makoto Kino." Nalce blurted out.

Usagi and Minako snickered.

"Hey what is so funny?" Nalce asked the two girls now laughing out loud.

"She is one of our close friends. We could hook you two up." Minako answered.

"That would be great. I would love to meet her in person. I hope you will introduce me soon." Nalce said.

"You know everyone don't you?" Alup stated.

Usagi laughed at Alup. "We know a lot of people." Usagi simply said.

"Come with me after work and I will take you to meet her Nalce-chan. I'm going by there anyways." Stated Minako.

"Thanks so much. That means a lot to me Minako-chan." Nalce said excitedly.

* * *

In the shadows a mysterious figure appears but all you could see is a slight out line. " Yes my master, I'll do anything you say. I will go to Earth to steal those precious pathetic human souls for you." Said the mysterious being. Then the mysterious figure vanished.

* * *

"I can't believe we've been here only three minutes and our stupid manager already booked a concert this Saturday at a casino." Yaten grumbled. 

"Yeah I was hoping they would have forgotten about us." Taiki whined.

"It's good to be back. I love being Seiya. I think I'll go hunt for Odango now." Seiya excitedly said.

" I think it best for Usagi and you, that you don't get to close. I've seen how broken up you were when we returned to Kinmoku last time. Hell, you still are." Taiki warned Seiya.

"Yeah Seiya, we don't want to see you get hurt more then you already are." Yaten said sternly.

"Thanks guys but I can handle myself." Seiya answered back.

"Be careful, that is all we ask." Taiki stated.

"I will. See you guys later." Seiya said as he walked out the condo door.

He left the condo in hopes to find his beloved Odango. "I wonder where she could be? I'll start with her house first." Seiya thought to himself.

* * *

Sailor Fire Star >> I bet you was wondering when I was going to update. Well this is a two-part chapter. So the second part is coming soon. Reviews help out a lot. I have pictures of my characters. I'll post them up soon. Stay tuned.

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own the lovely Sailor Moon and the characters from that show, however, I do own the rest.


	4. Chapter 4: The Evil Attacks

Look Into The Future

The Evil Attacks!

* * *

"Well, well, well who shall be my first victim? I want to make the Queen and King happy." Said a girl with a pink sailor suit on like Sailor Galaxia's but without the helmet and the metal looking material. It looked like transparent plastic. She has long pink hair that had several braids in it. The girl with the silver eyes spoke again, "That building looks like it has potential donors. I shall start there." She walked toward a building labeled "Sei-I-Kwai Koshujo" training facility.

* * *

"Minako-chan, lets invite the others for a slumber party tonight. It will be so fun." Usagi suggested. 

"Sounds good Usagi-chan but we need to talk to the others first about the evil." Minako answered.

"Okay, well I'm going to go see Rei after we leave here. Then I'll go see Ami." Said Usagi

"Great I'm going to go see Makoto. I'm going to introduce Nalce to her. He has a crush on her I think." Snickered Minako.

"I'm going to go see Seiya too. I miss them guys so much." Whined Usagi.

"Yaten better remember me! I missed them too." A reminiscing Minako said.

"Let's get going. It's about that time. I have some people to invite to the slumber party before they leave. We will begin the party at 6:00." Usagi said beginning to walk off.

"I'll invite some as well Usagi-chan." Minako said in a loud voice.

"Sore dewa." Usagi yelled

"Sore dewa" Minako yelled back.

* * *

"We should head to Koneko-chan's now. She should be there in a little bit." Haruka told Michiru. 

"Let's go. Setsuna are you coming?" Questioned Michiru.

"Iie, I've got to wait for Hotaru and fill her in on what is going on." Setsuna answered.

"Okay, see you later." Haruka said walking out the door.

Michiru followed her out the door of their condo and down the elevator, past the entrance, out to Haruka's corvette.

* * *

"Oi Minako-chan, I'll see you at my house at 6:00." Usagi said. 

"Okay Usagi-chan. Sore Dewa." Minako said as she clocked out.

"Sore dewa." Usagi said following behind her.

Minako and Nalce got into her mustang and headed toward Makoto's restaurant as Usagi left for Rei's.

"Do you have a crush on Makoto? Minako asked.

"Iie, not really. I sure do love her cooking though." Nalce answered.

Snickering, Minako said, "Oh I see, all about the food are we? Just like Usagi. She loves Makoto's cooking a lot. Though, I can't blame her. It's the best!"

"Heck yeah it is! Her Yakitori is to die for!" Nalce exclaimed.

Now laughing Minako barely spat out, " Yeah it is." "Oh we are here now." Realizing where she was. "Let's go and say hello". She said as she got out of her car.

"Great." Nalce said as he followed behind her.

They walked up to Makoto's restaurant and went inside, where they was greeted by a door greeter.

"Yes, I would like to speak to the owner, Makoto Kino and tell her that its Minako Aino wanting to see her." Minako asked the greeter.

The greeter left for a few minutes and returned with Makoto following behind her.

"Konnichiwa Minako-chan." Makoto greeted.

"Konnichiwa Makoto-chan." Minako greeted back.

Realizing Nalce was there Minako said, "Oh this is Nalce Kawler, a friend from work."

"Hajimemashite." Makoto said turning to Nalce.

"Hajimemashite too Makoto Kino." Nalce said bowing.

Blushing Makoto said, "Just call me Makoto, Nalce. Minako-chan, what brings you by?"

"Some important business. First off, Usagi and I are having a slumber party at Usagi's condo. It starts at 6:00. Also Nalce have something he would like to ask you." Minako explained.

"Hai, Makoto I would love to have the honors of taking you to the dance on Saturday evening. What do you say?" Nalce asked.

"Wow, so sudden. We just met." She looked him over and decided that he was very good looking. "But what the heck, why not?" Makoto said giggling.

Nalce's face lit up, "Great, I'll pick you up at 7:30 and I hope to get more acquainted with you tonight at the slumber party."

"I'll see you there." Makoto said blushing even more.

"Sorry to interrupt but Makoto I have one other thing to discuss with you." Minako turned to Nalce, "Nalce, will you please excuse us? Girly business." Minako asked.

Eyeing Minako suspiciously Nalce said, "Sure. Sore dewa Makoto." Then he turned and went out side to wait for Minako.

Makoto waved bye and turned to Minako and said. "He is so good looking. Where did you find such a hunk?"

"Like I said, he works with me. The main thing right now is that Hotaru senses a new evil force headed towards Earth. She fears that it's much stronger then Sailor Galaxia." Minako said worried.

"Oh no, It was so peaceful too and after seven years it decides to attack? This must mean that this attack must start crystal Tokyo." Makoto whined.

"I'm not sure about that but it's going to be a difficult fight." Minako stated.

"I'm sure it will be a difficult fight. We should set up a scout meeting." Makoto suggested.

"We will once we can get a hold of the others. Usagi went to see Rei and Ami. I've got to go now so I will be seeing you at the slumber party tonight." Minako said turning to leave.

"Sore dewa." Minako said waving going out the front doors.

"Sore dewa my friend." Makoto said returning to the kitchen.

* * *

Usagi pulled up to the Hikawa Shrine's front steps. She got out of her car and headed up the tower of stairs. _"I wonder how Seiya has been. I bet they are close to finishing up rebuilding their planet if not already done. For some reason, I just can't get him off of my mind. I know it has been seven years but I still have this feeling that I just can't seem to get rid of. Though I do not know what it is." _Usagi thought to herself. 

Knock, knock,

Knock, knock.

"Rei-chan are you home? It's Usagi. Open up!" Usagi yelled.

"I'm coming Usagi-chan." Usagi heard from behind the door.

The door opened and Rei appeared. "Come in. What brings you by?" Rei questioned.

"Rei-chan there is something I would like to talk to you about and it's not good." Usagi said moving into the Shrine.

"I think I already know Usagi-chan. Is it about the evil that is approaching the Earth?" Rei questioned shutting the door behind Usagi.

"Wow, Hai. That's it." Usagi said surprised.

"Well I've been having dreams about it but I can't figure out what they mean or what it is. I've been trying to get the flames to show me something about it but I've had no luck." Rei explained.

"Keep trying. That's what we can do for right now. I have to go tell Ami what is going on, so I better go. Oh by the way, I'm having a slumber party tonight. It starts at 6:00. You should come." Usagi said heading to the door.

"I'll keep trying. Sure, I will come to the party tonight. Sore dewa Usagi-chan." She said, waving at Usagi.

"Sore dewa." Usagi said walking down the stairs.

Rei turned around and she saw a letter addressed to her sitting on the table next to the front door. "I wonder who would write me?" she thought to herself as she picked it up.

* * *

In front of Usagi's condo building, Haruka and Michiru sit waiting for Usagi to return. 

"I wonder where Usagi could be. She should be here by now." Haruka wondered out loud.

"Maybe she had some things to do after work. I wouldn't worry. Should we come back later Haruka?" Michiru asked.

"I guess we can." Haruka said starting the car.

"We can check back later." Michiru said as they pulled way from the apartments headed back to their condo.

* * *

An exhausted Usagi got into her car and started it up. "Those stairs kill me every time. Who ever made them wasn't thinking." An out of breath Usagi said to her self. She made her way to the hospital and then something at the park caught her eye. She saw a familiar figure walking along the sidewalk. So she pulled her car over to see for sure. She got out as soon as she parked and jogged toward the figure._ "That has to be him." _She thought to her self, closing in on the figure now. _"It is him!" _Usagi thought to herself when she was 10 feet away. "Seiya" she yelled to the figure. The figure stopped in their tracks and turned around. "Odango." Seiya questioned himself. Then he saw her but it was too late. When He stopped and turned around she ran right into him causing him to fly backwards with her landing on top of him. 

"Gomen nasai" Usagi said jumping off from on top of him.

"Odango, I didn't realize you missed me that much." Seiya said looking up to her, getting up him self.

Usagi flew at him again and grabbed him into a hug. "I've miss you so much." She said, now looking into his surprised eyes.

Stunned at what she did he hugged her back and said, "I've missed you too Odango. You just don't know how bad I've ache to see your precious smile." He felt his heart beating faster and it felt like it was going to explode with happiness. _"I'm finally with my Odango and she is in my arms now. How I have longed for you my angel."_ He thought to him self, smiling down at her beautiful face.

Still looking in to his eyes not wanting this moment to end, Usagi began to question, " How have you been? When did you get back?" Then she began to scold him, jerking out of his arms and socked him in the stomach while saying, "I see you are already making schedules and not even letting me know that you were back! I had to find out from a flyer at work saying that you will be performing Saturday at my casino." Even though she was a little upset with him, she was so happy to be there with him. It made her heart flutter with excitement.

"Gomen nasai Odango, I've been fine.We got here today a little before 1:00. Our manager already started booking concerts once he learnt that we were back in town." Seiya said rubbing his stomach where she got him.

"Is that so, huh? Well I'm glad your back. We will need your help. There is a new evil force head this way." Usagi said in a matter of fact tone, trying not to be to obvious of checking him out.

"Hai, I know. The Princess relieved us of our duties and had us come here to live and help you to protect Earth." Seiya said, noticing Usagi checking him and smirked at her.

Turning her attention back to him she said, "Great, I'm glad to hear that. You can come with me to go see Ami at the training hospital. I have to tell her about the subject at hand."

Stepping closer to her and bowing, he said in a playful tone, "Anything for you Usagi."

Grabbing his hand and jerking him towards the way to her car she said, "Yeah, yeah come on."

"I've parked over here." She said, pointing at her car.

"By the way I'm having a slumber party tonight you and the others should come. It will be at my condo at 6:00. Here are the directions." She said while handing him a piece of paper.

"Sounds great, I will see if I can fit it in my busy schedule." He joked.

"I'll call the others after we see Ami." He said getting into her car.

"Okay" she answered while getting in on the drivers side.

Usagi started up the car and headed once more to Ami's hospital. While on the way Seiya thought to him self, _"She has gotten more beautiful since the last time I set eyes on her. Odango, do you even know what you do to me? I'm under your beauty's hypnotic love spell. I've got to win her over. I just have to. I'm not going to lose her again. Nope, not this time. I have her now and I'm not going to let go again."_

Glancing over at Seiya, she could tell that he was in deep thought. _"Seiya I don't know what you're thinking about but the way you look at me makes my heart stop. You're the only one that can make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time. What is this feeling? Why should I deny my heart so much pleasure it is aching for?"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

"I'm going out for a little while, I'll be back later." Taiki said walking towards the front door. 

"Ok Taiki. I will see you later then." Yaten said waving to Taiki. "Where are you headed to?" Yaten questioned.

"No where in particular." Taiki lied. "I just want to get some fresh smog air." Taiki joked as he was putting his shoes on.

"I'm going to go out later when I can be less recognized." Yaten said with a smirk.

"Sore dewa." Taiki said exiting the condo.

"Sore dewa." Yaten yelled at the closing door.

Taiki left with on thing on his mind. Where could he find Ami. "I think I will start with the library." He said to himself.

* * *

"Muwahahaha, who shall it be. I need someone with a shinning soul." Said a mysterious woman. Turning her attention to a picture on the wall, "Doctor Kinzo looks like a good candidate. He is the hospital's famous heart surgeon. It's my lucky day." She said with a smirk. She proceeded to the receptionist desk and asked, "Where can I find Doctor Kinzo?" "On the third floor ma'am." The receptionist answered. "Great, thank you." She said as she turned towards the elevators. Once on the elevator she hit the 3rd floor button and thought to herself, " _Human ways are so slow. If there wasn't so many people here, I would just teleport there."_ Ding, Ding came from the elevator and the doors opened. She stepped out and right off she saw the person that she seen in the picture downstairs enter the staff room. She walked down the hall to the staff room and entered behind the Doctor. "Great we are all alone." She thought out loud. "Hi Doctor Kinzo, I believe you have something that I want." She said in a evil tone. 

"Who are you?" Doctor Kinzo questioned.

* * *

Sailor Fire Star You naughty naughty readers. Not reviewing my work so I can edit it to your liking. That must mean you like it huh? Well if you did you would review. I've got over 300 hits and only 8 reviews. That tells me that you are naughty. Chapter 5 "The First Battle" will be posted soon. Though I don't know if I should so soon since I have some naughty readers that don't review. - I actually wanted to let you in on a little secret of mine. I created pictures of my characters. Thought you might want to see what they look like. Well heres the link. enjoy! 

http/members. tripod. com / baby (underscore)tazz0 / fan ( underscore)art. htm

Well there are no spaces and the underscore you don't type out just put the line there. You can also check out my profile. The full website link to click on is there.

JaNe,

Sailor Fire Star

P.S.

Hope you liked this chapter.. Please, Please, Please REVIEW!

Preview: Next door, Ami heard the scream and yelled out "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Minako I think you need to get to the hospital." Artemis whispered to her.

Artemis jumped in the air and did a backwards flip and when he landed, there was a purple star pen.

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own the lovely Sailor Moon and the characters from that show, however, I do own the rest.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Battle!

**Look Into The Future**

**The First Battle!**

* * *

"Never mind that you insolent human!" she said sneering at him and then lifted up her arms. "I'll be taking that precious soul of yours now!" Two large laser beams shot from the palms of her hands towards his heart. 

"AHHH!" A shriek so loud and awful came from the man's mouth, that could be heard down the road from the hospital.

Next door, Ami heard the awful wail and knew right away what she must do. She yelled out "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" She quickly ran out of the room as soon as she transformed and went into the next room, fearing the worst. "Stop right there you evil villain! You can't hurt innocent people like that. In the name of Mercury, I will punish you!" Mercury called out as she made her fighting stance.

"Oh you will, will you? Foolish little girl, this is no concern of yours. Now leave or face my wrath!" The evil woman said turning to face Mercury, pointing her in the direction of the door.

Without hesitation Mercury made her move, "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Mercury yelled out, generating an ice harp that blasted toward the enemy with ice. At the exact same time the women yelled out, "ANDRO SPRIAL BLAST!" Shooting a burst of dark energy towards Mercury. Both of the attacks hit their targets, blasting them both backwards in to opposite walls.

* * *

Just coming out of the library, Taiki noticed that there were people screaming and running out of the hospital that was down the street. Knowing that it had to be an attack of some evil being, he ran to the hospital and went inside. Once inside the hospital, after fighting his way in from all the panicked people running out, he stepped in a vacant room and yelled, "MAKER STAR POWER!"

* * *

After noticing that there were hordes of people running out the hospital Artemis ran to find Minako. He didn't have to go to far because Makoto's restaurant was on the next street. Seeing Minako exiting the building he ran up to her and mewed an awful mew trying to get her attention. Hearing the mew, Minako looked down to see her feline companion. Scooping him up she ducked behind a car before Nalce seen her. "Minako, you need to get to the hospital. I think the evil is attacking. When I went by there, there was screaming crowds of people running out."

"Okay Artemis, lets go." She said still holding Artemis in her arms. She ran to her car and told Nalce to hurry in get in. Nalce, a little confused about what was going on, quickly opened the door and got in. "I have to go to the hospital Nalce, my friends are in trouble." She said putting the key in the ignition and starting it up.

"What happened Minako-chan? Are they Okay." Nalce question her.

"They will be as soon as I get there." She said speeding through a yellow light. "Almost there." She said out loud but to herself.

* * *

"ANDRO SPIRAL BLAST!" said the mysterious woman as quickly got up from the fall. Mercury was just getting up when the blast hit and knocked her back into the bookshelf nearby, making it tumble on top of her, covering her completely and leaving her unconscious. Just then, Maker rushed into the messy room and saw the mysterious woman laughing. When she seen him, she abruptly stopped laughing.

"Stop right there, who ever you are! You need to go back where you came from and never return! I shall send you there myself!" Maker commanded.

"You think so huh? I will put you in you place like I did your little blue hair friend!" said the smirking woman.

"Mercury! What did you do with her? You scum hag!" A now angry and worried Maker said.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The woman said arrogantly.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" Maker yelled out, without hesitation.

He wasn't fast enough because the evil woman dodged his attack like it wasn't anything. As the fighting continued, Minako and Nalce pulled up and parked in front of the hospital.

"Nalce you stay here. I'll be right back." She said getting out of her car without giving him time to answer. She quickly ran inside the hospital past the crowd of people. She stopped one of them and asked where is the commotion coming from. A frantic man told her the third floor. She made her way to the first open elevator and pushed the third floor button. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" She yelled out since she was alone in the elevator. Ding, ding the elevator chimed as the doors opened letting Minako out. "I can't wait here forever. Something is going on and Minako may need my help." Nalce said out loud to him self, while getting out of the car to follow Minako. Artemis followed him inside the hospital. At the same time Usagi and Seiya was nearing Ami's hospital, Usagi spotted Minako's car out front with a running Nalce headed inside. Also noticing the people running from the building. "Seiya, I think something is going on at the hospital." She said pointing toward the running people. She quickly pulled her car over and the two jumped out, running towards the hospital. "Quick in here." Seiya said, pulling Usagi in a empty ally way. Without further ado the two yelled out together "FIGHTER-MOON-STAR-ETERNAL-POWER-MAKEUP!"

* * *

"Haruka, look at all those people rushing out of the hospital!" Exclaimed Michiru, pointing them out. 

"I see. Let's go check it out! I feel the evil that is near." Said Haruka, pulling over.

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want" Yelled Venus at the evil stranger. 

"I'm after the shinning souls my dear and you and your friends can't stop me." The mysterious woman said as she sent an attack Venus' way.

"Where's Ami? I know she is here!" Demanded Maker sending one of her attacks toward the villain.

" Do you mean that blue hair girl my dear? Because I already disposed of her." The evil woman chucked, avoiding Maker's attack.

"YOU LIER! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Yelled a very pissed off Minako.

"Temper, Temper and very bad aim. What a shame." The woman mocked.

Out of nowhere Nalce entered the room and noticed what was going on. "Leave her alone you wicked woman. Can't you see this is a hospital? There are sick people here and you are making their caretakers leave!" An angry Nalce shouted out.

"What are you doing here? Leave at once! We can take care of this beast." Venus demanded, point towards the door.

"No! Minako is around here somewhere and I think her being missing has something to do with this hag." Nalce argued. Minako, remembering that she was Venus, just rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Shut up you foolish boy!" The evil young woman said as she sent an attack his way, which knocked him out the door against a wall next to the onlooker Artemis.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU FRUITY PEEBLES WONNA BE! I AM SAILOR MOON AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I WILL PUNISH YOU!" Sailor Moon yelled out entering the room with Fighter and taking her classic stance.

"Watch who you are taking to Missy!" The evil woman hissed out, raising her hand to attack again.

* * *

A queasy Nalce raise his head and looked into the room that held two more people. "I have to help Minako and her friends." He said out loud to him self. He begun to get up and a mysterious symbol shone on his forehead, like two sideways arcs that formed an X, that had a line that went straight through the middle of them. Artemis saw this and said to him self, "That's Sailor Nova's symbol." Immediately Artemis jumped and did a backwards flip in the air. Once he landed, there was a purple star pen lying in front of him. "Nalce, no questions! Just take this pen and yell NOVA CRYSTAL POWER!" Nalce, who couldn't believe what just happen, that Minako's cat just spoke to him. He looked at the cat then at the pen. Without thinking he just took the pen and did what the taking cat told him. He yelled out, "NOVA CRYSTAL POWER!" He was engulfed in purple blazing light and was soon transformed into Sailor Nova. He had a light purple tux on with a tiara across his head that had a pastel purple jewel in the middle of it. He then proceeded in the room to join the others as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune joined as well. 

Sailor Nova felt a rise in his adrenaline and knew what to do. He raised his hands and yelled out, "NOVA STING RAY!" Like Sailor Mercury's Shine Aqua Illusion attack, he generated a large amount of fire bubbles and then twirled around for leverage and threw them at the evil woman. At the Same time Maker used his attack and both attacks barely missed their target. The Sailor's turned to see who made the new attack. "It's okay. He's on our side. This is Sailor Nova" Artemis said simply, introducing the new member. The Sailor's nodded their heads of approval and turned back to face the weird evil woman.

"Who are you crazy lady?" Sailor Moon asked demandingly.

"Okay, okay, if you must know the name of who is going to kill you, it's Andromedia." She said rolling her eyes. "But I have to go now, his soul was no good to me." She smirked. "Have fun with Needles. Needles attack!" She commanded the man that she tried to take the sole from. " Bye for now, my pretties." Andromedia said laughing as she vanished.

"NOVA STING RAY!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The three yelled out in unison, sending their attacks toward the monster. The monster jumped and missed two of the attacks and the third made contact. Which made the monster fly backwards in the air, doing a backwards flip and landing on its stomach. "Needle, Needle?" The monster, which once was a man said. Confused about what just happened to him. Needles quickly regained he's composer and sent an attack back at the Sailors. He yelled "Needle, Needle attack!" Which sent hundreds of hospital needles towards the group of Sailors. The attack made contact with Neptune and Maker. They had needles stinking in them all over. This time, Fighter and Venus tried their attacks.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The two attacks hit their target dead on, knocking the monster into the wall. "Now Sailor Moon!" Yelled out Uranus.

"STAR LIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" Sailor Moon yelled out, sending her attack towards the hurt monster.

The monster was thrown in the air to his feet with his arms extend out by his sides. The doctor was instantly healed and he dropped to the ground unconscious. "Where's Ami?" Sailor questioned the others.

"The evil woman wouldn't tell me." Maker answered.

"Let's search the room for her. She's bound to be here, somewhere in this mess." Venus suggested as she began to search through the rubble.

Since there was a huge mess from the battle, they had a lot to go through. Venus and Nova looked under broken tables and chairs. Fighter and Sailor Moon looked under the refrigerator and the thorn down shelves. Maker was desperate, looking through everything she came across. She lifted up the bookshelf and to her surprise, saw an unconscious Mercury starting to awaken. Relieved, Maker pushed the bookshelf completely off of her and called the others over. " Maker your back!" Said a woozy but excited Mercury. "Yeah and just in time to, huh?" Maker said with at quick laugh, helping her up. " Daijoubu ka?" Maker questioned her. "Ah. Daijoubu." She answered back once she was to her feet. Noting that everyone was safe, they all detransformed.

"Nalce-chan, I didn't know you was a Sailor scout." Said a surprised Usagi. Realizing he didn't either, Nalce answered, "Well I didn't know either until that odd talking cat told me I was one. That's when he gave me a pen that came out of nowhere. He told me to hold it and yell out a phrase, so I did. That's when I became Sailor Nova." "I didn't know that you guys where Sailor Scouts either." He said glaring at Minako. "You gave me quit a scare Minako-chan." He said crossing his arms, giving her an even sterner glare.

"Gomen Nasai Nalce-chan but I couldn't tell you that I was a Sailor Scout." Minako said looking to the ground in embarrassment.

"Well at least you are okay." He said, changing his expression to a smile.

Interrupting the two, Haruka looked at Usagi and said, "Koneko-chan, I didn't know that you knew about the evil that was headed towards Earth and I didn't know that these suckers were back either."

Turning to Haruka, Usagi sighed and answered, " Hotaru told me about the evil that she sensed coming toward the Earth. The Star Lights just got back. I was on my way to tell Ami about it and that when we seen all the people running out."

Now facing the Star Lights, "Well you three can go back home. We are doing fine with out you!" Haruka commanded rudely mainly glaring at Seiya.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but our Princess released of our duties and sent us here to live. Also to help you fight this strong new villain." Seiya said gritting his teeth and glaring at Haruka just as hard as she was glaring at him.

"Well fine then. Once this is over you can go back." Haruka snapped back without breaking the glare.

"Were you not listening? Our Princess released us of our duties. This is our home now too." Seiya said, not backing down.

"Whatever. Just don't cross me!" She said breaking the glare as she turned to Michiru. "Let's go." She said motioning Michiru to the door.

"Wait, we need to have a scout meeting tomorrow." Usagi said running up to Haruka and Michiru.

"Okay Kitten. Just let us know when." Haruka said smiling at Usagi. "I'll be watching you Seiya Kou." Haruka said walking out the door past Usagi.

"Ami-chan, I'm glad your okay. We came here to warn you about the evil that was headed to Earth." Usagi said turning her attention to Ami.

"Thanks, I think I know now." Ami said laughing.

"Ara, by the way Ami-chan, I'm having a sleepover tonight and you are invited." Usagi said, just remembering about it. Seeing Taiki standing next to Ami with his arm around her shoulders she said, "Ara yeah and Taiki your invited as well.

"Mochiron Usagi-chan but what time does it start? Ami questioned.

"Ara yeah, duh!" she said slapping her self in the forehead. "It starts at 6:00."

"What time is it now?" Minako asked the qroup.

"It's 4:48." Taiki answered her.

"Oi, I've got to go. I have a party to prepare for. Seiya, I live two buildings away from you. I can drop you and Taiki off on the way. I'm on the 7th floor, room 722. I didn't put that on the paper I gave you." Usagi said pulling Seiya towards the door.

"I think I'll walk home Usagi-chan." Taiki told her walking behind her with Ami.

"That's fine. I'll see you there. Don't forget to tell Yaten." Usagi said as she exited through the door with Seiya loafing behind her. Taiki and Ami followed behind Usagi and Seiya, leaving Minako, Artemis and Nalce in the room alone with the unconscious doctor.

"Nalce-chan, It's good to have you on the team but you can't tell anyone that you a Sailor Scout or that we are Scouts." Minako told Nalce in a playful but stern voice.

"I won't but I have a few questions. First off, are them two part of The Three Lights band?" Nalce asked

"Yes they are. Seiya is the one with the dark black hair and Taiki has the brown hair." She answered with a smile.

"Okay and second, why do they turn into girls when they transform into Sailor Scouts?" He asked, puzzled.

Caught off guard by his next question, Minako thought a moment staring off in space before answering, "Because they are from another galaxy. When they are on their home planet they are girls and when they come to Earth they changed in to boys."

Completely flabbergasted by that answer he sighed and told her, "Great, I'm just glad that I don't turn into a girl too."

Minako just laughed at that comment and said, "Let get going. I have to take you to your car. I have to get ready for the party too."

* * *

Usagi and Seiya got into Usagi's car. She started up and began to drive to Seiya's condo. They were both very quite with several different thoughts running through their minds. "I'm glad your coming tonight. It will be so fun with you there." Usagi said taking a quick glance at him. "I hope so." He said as he let out a little chuckle. For some reason Usagi was feeling a little nervous that he was coming but so was Seiya. 

"_Should I make my move tonight? Should I wait until no ones around? How can I persuade her to give up Mamoru. I know It's going to be hard. I wish is could just do a little hocus-pocus and then she would be mine. I wonder where Mamoru is. She hasn't even mentioned one word about him." _He thought to himself taking a quick glance at her before she noticed he was looking at her. He sighed and continued to look out the car door window.

Hearing his sigh, Usagi looked at Seiya for a sec and then continued to drive while thinking to herself, _" I wonder what Mamo-chan is doing at this moment. I bet he would be furious if he knew that I was driving around Seyia. Then again, I doubt it. He won't even write or call me. I wonder if he even still cares about me or if he found someone else. Please Seiya, don't leave me again. You are my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you this time." _Noticing that she was near Seiya's condo, she pulled over to let him out.

"We're here. I guess I will see you at the party." She said smiling at him.

"You bet." He said as he took her hand in his and gave it a slow kiss.

Usagi blushed and said, "See you then."

Letting her hand go, he got out of the car and wave to her goodbye. Once he shut the door and started for his condo, she sat there and watched him until he went into the building. With a little sigh she put her car in drive and headed to her condo.

* * *

Sailor Fire Star…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The fight scenes were hard for me. Any who, the next chapter will be out soon. "Party Down." So stay tuned. Reviews help a lot. Thanks. I didn't even notice some things I was spelling wrong. Thanks for the tip. I did notice that I had the anonymous reviews disabled. I fixed that. So those of you that don't have an account can now review. Thanks Luna for the spelling corrections.. I'm such a dork.. - 

Previews for the next chapter:

It's all about the Sleep Over! Party Down!

Who will all be there?

How cute, Seiya tries to win Usagi over. Does he succeed?

Rei reads her mysterious letter.

Unbelievable invites to the dance.

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own the lovely Sailor Moon and the characters from that show, however, I do own the rest.


	6. Chapter 6: Party Down!

**Look Into The Future**

**Party Down!**

* * *

Rei looked at the envelope and flipped it over a couple of times. It didn't have any name on it. She didn't know whom it was from. All she knew that it was to her. She slowly began to open the anonymous letter. She unfolded the letter and began to read: 

Rei-chan,

Hi there. It's been a long time since we have seen each other.

I've missed you dearly. I should be back in Japan soon. I will

stop by and see you. We have a lot to catch up on. Things here

have been great for me. I'm just so tired. I'm ready to

come home and be with my friends. I'm sorry that this is so short,

But I don't have a lot of free time on my hands. I will see you

shortly. Tell everyone I said hi.

Love Always,

Yuuchirou

Rei was very surprised to hear from him. It had been so long since she last heard from him. She had wondered time to time, whether he is doing okay. Now all she thought about, was when would he be back so that she can prepare for it. Shaking it off her mind for the moment, she had to get ready for Usagi's party. "For some reason I don't think it's very wise to invite boys. I wonder what's up her sleeve." She thought to her self, getting her clothes she wanted to take ready.

* * *

Usagi arrived home five minutes after five, after dropping Seiya off. She really didn't have far to drive; she had lived only two buildings down from him. Usagi's condo was pretty big. It consisted of three bedrooms and two bathrooms. A wonderful balcony covered with ancient greek-like designs just on the other side of the living room. She had large living room that held three large couches sitting in front of a very nice entertainment system. Not to mention the dark cherry coffee table and matching end tables. Her walls are covered with pictures of her and her friends. Some pictures have streams, and beautiful landscape scenes. To the right of the living room, was her nice cozy kitchen. The whole condo was decorated in pink and with a hint if blue. Makoto helped her decorate it. 

There was a lot to do before her guest arrived. First she is taking a nice warm bath after that fight, she felt dirty. Walking into her condo, she slipped out of her shoes and put on some slippers, which she borrowed and had not returned to Minako. Then she walked through her bedroom to her bathroom. She walked to the bathtub and slightly bent down. She reached over and turned the faucet on, letting the water warm up while she slipped out of her work clothes exposing a petite figure. Once the tub filled up with warm water, she turned off the faucet and slowly stepped inside. Feeling the nice warmth on her cool body, Usagi felt an instant rush of relief swarm throughout her body. She sank in the nice steaming pool until nothing but her head was above the water. Closing her eyes, she thought to her self, _"_Ahh. This feels so good. So much to do with so little time to get it done" She said with a sigh, setting up a little._ "I think I will start with the living room. I need to get some movies ready. Minako should bring some as well. I'm so nervous. I wonder if it's because he will be here." _She thought to herself while she was washing her body. After a quick rinse she got out of the tub, grabbing the towel hanging on the wall next to tub._ "I hope this was a good idea, by inviting the boys as well. I thought by having everyone together, they could get to know each other better and have fun. I bet Minako is excited about Yaten coming." _She thought to herself while drying off and headed to her room to find something to wear.

Looking hard to find something to wear, Usagi rummaged through her closet. She looked at a white tan top that had USAGI written on it, in pink letters. She took it off the hanger and went to her dresser, pulling out the drawer with her shorts in it. She took out some undergarments and a pair of pink shorts. After putting it on, she slipped in to Minako's slippers and headed back to the bathroom to fix her hair. After fighting with her hair like a tug of war game. "All done. I had better get the movies ready. I only have thirty minutes left." She said out loud to herself, checking her clock that showed 5:31. Her anticipation was growing with every movement of the second head on the clock. There was a knock at the door that snapped her out of it. "Coming" she said, making her way to the front door.

"Oi Minako-chan. I'm glad you came early. I need some help. I'm so behind on getting things ready." Usagi said opening the door to let Minako in her condo.

"I thought you could use the help. Makoto is on her way with a lot of food." Said Minako thumbing through about ten movies on Usagi's entertainment system. Then she walked to one of Usagi's spare bedrooms put her bag of clothes in.

Yelling for Minako as she entered the kitchen, "Okay Minako-chan. I'll get the drinks ready. Please start setting up the living room for me. We'll need extra chairs for the guest."

Leaving the spare bedroom, Minako brought a few extra chairs to the living room. She grabbed two blue and pink pokey-dotted beanbag chairs that were in the spare bedroom across the hall from the bedroom she set her stuff in. She proceeded to the balcony to get a couple of the whicker chairs. There was another knock at the front door that made Minako jump. Minako told them to come in and it was Makoto. Minako was on her toes about getting to see Yaten. She missed him so much. Snapping out of her thoughts by hearing Makoto yell to Usagi, "Oi Usagi-chan, I've got the food." She brought a cart full of food dishes. Walking out of the kitchen to greet Makoto, her eyes fell on the cart. Her mouth began to water at the sight of all those yummy treats.

"Makoto-chan, thank you so much for bringing all those goodies. Bring them in here so we can get ready for the guest." Usagi said waving Makoto to the kitchen. She was hoping to get a few quick nibbles of it. But to her dismay Makoto watched her closely and slapped her hand many times. It wasn't long after they finished setting up the food platters that Rei and Ami showed up. They brought some games and music. Rei being a little excited brought some alcohol to celebrate Yuuchirou's coming home soon. She told the others about the letter and that it needs to be celebrated. The others just rolled their eyes at her. They didn't think it was wise since there were boys coming. Minako decided that there needed to be some music for their party. So she put on her favorite song. "C'est La Vie!" The song began to play from Usagi's entertainment center. Luna and Artemis rolled their eyes and left to go to Minako's, where it was quite.

_Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima  
Watashi no sore wa hajimatta kimi wo motomeru omoi_

Minako began to sing along while setting up the living room.

_Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai_

They others eventually started singing as well, while doing the things that Usagi had asked them to do.

_Atsui kimochi wa C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete_

Soon they all began to dance around the condo with each other, singing at the top of their lungs.

_Hito wa naze ichido dake shika ikiru CHANSU ga nai no  
Toki wa naze ichibyou sae mo tachidomaranai no darou_

There suddenly was a knock at the door. Usagi danced to the door and stopped to open it. It was Caly and Reina. Usagi pulled them in and shut the door behind them and continued to sing and dance. Surprised, Caly and Reina looked at the others singing and dancing around. Then looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and joined in.

_Omoigakenai dokoka ga ne  
Kutsuzure wo okosu mitai ni  
Tokidoki wa mune no dokoka ga setsunaku nattari suru kedo_

_Kitto mitsukaru C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu  
Nani mo mienai dakedo nanika ga mitai kara  
Oikakete_

Not to long after Caly and Reina showed up, there was another knock on the door. Minako answered it. Nitsu and Karm made their way into the karaoke condo. Minako shut the door behind them. They sat on the couch and clapped along to the singing and dancing girls.

_Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai_

Soon after they arrived there was another knock at the door, which was answered by Rei. She waved Nalce and May in. She closed the door behind them and continued to dance with Ami. Nalce and May made their way to the couch. May would have joined in but she saw that Karm was already there and she was a little too shy to do it in front of him. Usagi would have none of that so she grabbed May's hands and brought May to her feet. Shaking May's arms around while she danced, trying to get May to dance along. May was so nervous, her face turned bright red. Usagi realized this and smiled, dancing away from May to Minako.

_Atsui kimochi wa  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu_

_Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete  
Kakenukete _

When the song ended, Minako ran over to turn on another song. She was interrupted by another knock on the door. Usagi ran over to the front door while Minako continued to rummage through CDs. Usagi opened the door and there was Seiya and the other two lights. When her eyes met his, his heart began to race. He wanted to snatch her up right then and there and give her a passionate kiss. He restrained him self instead. "Odango, I heard some loud music blaring from the house. I suspected this is where the party is." Seiya said making his way into the condo, followed by Yaten and Taiki.

"Of course. This is it." She answered, shutting the door behind them. "I think we're all here now. Minako more music please." She said turning to where Minako was and noticed she already made her way to Yaten.

"Yaten, I've missed you so much. How have you been?" Minako said hugging Yaten.

Surprised by Minako's action, he quickly hugged her back and pushed her off of himself. "I've been okay. I really didn't want to come, but the others made me." He said with a sigh.

"Why not Yaten? It's going to be so much fun. We've already started." She said looking at him with a huge smile on her face, though she was hurt by what he said.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." He said sitting down on one of the couches.

Usagi realized that the others didn't know everyone. So one by one she introduced each one of them to everyone. They all agreed not to use chan anymore, since they all knew each other. Once she was done she walk over to the entertainment system and looked through the CDs. _"Perfect!"_ she said to her self, putting the CD in the CD player. "Okay guys, just one more then we can go eat." Usagi said smiling at everyone that was now sitting on her couches and some of the chairs. "Come on girls. You all know this one." Usagi said turning to Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako, motioning them to get up with her. They all got up but Ami and Makoto was a little reluctant about it, seeing that everyone was watching now. The song began to play and the five began to sing along to "KIRARI SEERAA DORIIMU" with fake microphones in their hands.

_Hitomi ha itsumo JUERU _

_BODI ni matou RAME ANDO CHAAMU _

_Ikite yuku koto ha _

_Try get a chance! _

_Koko ni aru kara tsuyoi yume_

_GANGAN kechirashite kou _

_RAIBARU darake no mahiru_

_Egao yori kuchibiru yori _

_AIBIIMU ga KIMEWAZA _

_Watashi ni nare _

_KIRARI to sailor diamonds! _

_Yoake ni umareru GAADIAN _

_Watashi dakara kanau yo _

_Starlight prayers! _

_MEIKUAPPU shiyou yo _

Kirameki ha mune ni 

_SEERAA Senshi sore ha _

_MUUNRAITO RIARU GAARU _

_Matsuge ha fusete mukuchi ni_

_Hosoi ashi kara tears rain _

_Ano KO no miteta tooi michi _

_Kitto mitsukaru tsuyoi mirai_

_Zenzen HEIKI demo ne _

_HAATO shogechaunda _

_Sonna toki dare yori mo_

_AIBIIMU de anata ni _

_Watashi ni nare _

_KIRARI to sailor wings! _

_Daichi o kakenukeru GAADIAN_

_Watashi dakara dekiru yo kono BATORU _

_MEIKUAPPU shite yuku kirameki ha hitai _

_SEERAA Senshi sore ha _

_MUUNRAITO FOOCHUN _

_Watashi ni nare_

_KIRARI to catch me kiss again _

_SEERAA fuku no RIBON hodoite _

_Watashi dakara iranai mou nani mo_

_MEIKUAPPU sono toki _

_Kirameki o ageru_

_SEERAA senshi _

_Sore ha EBAARASUTINGU RABU _

_They repeated: _

_SEERAA Senshi sore ha _

_MUUNRAITO RIARU GAARU_

* * *

Once the performance ended, the onlookers clapped with joy. The five girls giggled and bowed. " Let's eat! I'm starving!" Usagi said abruptly as she made her way to the kitchen, which was followed by all the others. The meal was full of conversation. The old friends caught up, talking in code. The new friends asked The Three Lights a few questions about being celebrities. The Starlights questioned the new friends a little as well. Seiya noticed that Reina looked a lot like Usagi and Minako. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Yaten on the other hand was watching Caly. Minako noticed it right away, trying to keep conversation with him so his attention was on her not Caly. Usagi was oblivious of what was happening between Minako and Yaten. She was just so happy to have all her friends together with the exception of Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. There would be a fight between the outers and the starlights if they had came. So she decided not to invite them. Promptly remembering about the dance, Minako secretly asked Yaten to come with her. She was very surprised when he told her that he wasn't sure and that he would let her know later. She wondered why he was being so weird. They finished their meals and deserts. Some pitched in to help with the dishes while the others went into the living room to watch a scary movie. Once they were done with the dishes, everyone was made their way into the living room. 

Usagi wasn't sure about the movie because she hated scary movies. On the couch directly in front of the TV was sitting Seiya and Minako. The couch to the right held Makoto, Taiki and Ami. The couch on the left held May, Karm, and Caly. In one of the beanbag chairs sat Rei and in the other was Nalce. The beanbag chairs sat in front of the coffee table. Nitsu and Yaten sat in the whicker chairs, which sat on opposite sides of the middle couch.

Usagi made her way to the middle couch and sat by Seiya. The movie began to play once everyone was seated and situated. They were going to watch "Ju-On!" All Usagi knew that it was a scary movie but not the scariest one in Japan, nor did the others. Minako just got it from the video store because the clerk said it was the best scary movie ever made. Usagi didn't like it at all. She ducked her head several times and hid behind Seiya, while Minako ducked behind her. Seiya liked the fact that Usagi was so close to him. It made his heart flutter. Karm put his arm around May. She hid her face on his chest, which made him happy. Ami and Makoto used Taiki as a shield. When the monster was about to attack and everyone was in suspense, there was a knock at Usagi's door. All at once, every one jumped and screamed at the surprise knock. Usagi began to push Seiya to get up and answer it. Pressing back against her hands, he shook his head no. He was scared of what might be behind the door and he was going to have no part of it. Calling Seiya a wimp, Yaten got up and answered it. To everyone's surprise, it was Alup. Reina quickly questioned Usagi on why she invited him but Usagi shook her head no and said that she wasn't the one that invited him. No one knew who invited him. Reina was peeved that he had showed up._ "Great! Now I'm really going to be messed with the whole time I'm here. It never ends."_ Reina thought to herself while giving a huge sigh.

Right off Alup had to make a smart-ass comment to Reina. " Reina-chan, are you not happy to see the great Alup." He said with a smirk, joining the group.

"If you must know. No I'm not!" She said crossing her arms.

Interrupting them, Usagi introduced Alup to the others and vise-versa. After Usagi finished, Yaten told them to quiet down so they could finish the movie. To Reina's dismay, Alup sat right next to her. She glared at him and told him not to touch her. He just smirked at her, knowing that he pissed her off by sitting next to her.

As the movie played on and there were screams here and there, Minako began to wonder why Yaten was being so stubborn. _"Does he like Caly? What's with all the arrogance? I thought he liked me. He better go to the dance with me. Maybe if I flirted with someone, he would get jealous and say yes. That's it! I'll do that. It has to work!"_ Minako thought to herself while taking quick glances at Yaten.

While at the same time Yaten thought to himself, _"I wish Minako wasn't so clingy. I like her so much but I wish she acted her age. Maybe that's why I like her. Well I think I will flirt with that Caly girl to make Minako jealous. I'm going to see how much she cares for me. I think it will be good for her."_

Usagi thoughts were with someone that was elsewhere. She was wondering about Mamo-chan. _" I wonder when he will be back. Since he hasn't answered me, I have no idea. I'm sure he would enjoy my party but I don't think he's a people person. He wouldn't like all the people. Thank you Seiya for showing up. I'm so happy. At least I know you're here for me even though my heart belongs to another. That love is fading fast though. If only he would answer my letters or phone calls and if Seiya wasn't so charming, I wouldn't be in this predicament."_ Usagi thought to herself, trying not to watch the movie and watching Seiya jump at scary parts.

Trying to watch the scary movie, Seiya would turn and smile at Usagi every so often. He made up his mind about not trying to tell her how he felt but he was going to try to win her over with his charm. Noticing Karm putting his arm around May, so with that cue he did the same with Usagi. Since Usagi was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice his arm around her. Slowly he pulled her closer. Knowing that she wasn't rejecting what he was doing, his heart began to race as his mind flooded with thoughts of her. _"Odango, I love you. Though you're obvious of it, I will make you see. You will be mine in no time. Since Mamoru is not around, I will have a better chance."_ He thought to himself returning his gaze to the movie and jumping at a scary scene.

When the movie was over, Makoto suggested that they play a little twister. "The more the merrier." She told them, shoving all of them towards the dotted mat. After a tangled mess and some hearts stopping at how close they were next to the one they crushed on, the game ended with the winner being Minako! "I'm a master at this game." She told the others. The others just shook their heads in defeat.

"Let's play some poker." Rei suggested as she popped the lid off the Jack bottle.

Makoto seeing what Rei was doing, walked over to her and said, "Rei I don't think that you should do that. There are guys here."

"So what! There are plenty of people here to watch out for me." Rei snapped back.

"Whatever you think Rei." Said Makoto, walking to the table to join the others.

"Does any one want some Jack and coke?" Rei yelled to the table of people.

"Hai!" A few of them answered back which were Minako, Caly, Nitsu, Seiya, Yaten, Alup, and Reina. Rei talked Usagi into it as well. The poker game went on for a couple of hours and as the time past by the more intoxicated they got.

Yaten notice how much Minako was flirting with Nitsu. It ticked him off because that's what he was supposed to be doing to her. So he stepped it up a bit by inviting Caly to the dance. Though she already had a date she said yes anyways. A very jealous Minako heard this and asked Caly's original date Nitsu to go with her. At the same time they thought, _"This is not going as planned."_

Usagi stumbled over to the CD player to play some music. Everyone laughed at her when she tripped over the couch, falling on her face. Ami and Makoto scrambled over to her to help her up. Ami and Makoto helped Usagi and Minako to Usagi's bedroom with the help of Seiya, to put them to bed. Alup gave Reina a hard time all that night. He loved annoying her. That's what he was good at, plus he was getting a crush on her. He didn't want anyone to know that.

Once they finished playing poker Ami and Makoto went to bed in one of Usagi's spare bedrooms. The others made their way into the living room to watch more movies. This time Taiki and Yaten sat on the couch to the right of the middle one. May and Karm sat on the one to the left. Reina and Alup sat on the middle one at opposite ends. Nalce and Nitsu sat in the whicker chairs as Rei and Seiya sat on the beanbag chairs. They began to watch "The Water Boy." A little into the movie, Yaten and Taiki went to bed in Usagi's other spare bedroom. May fell asleep in Karm's arms as he leaned and fell asleep on the couch arm. Seiya ended up falling asleep with thoughts of Usagi running through his mind, which he began to dream about. Nitsu got on the couch that Taiki and Yaten was on and fell asleep. Nalce pushed Alup over so he could sleep on the arm of the couch. By the time the movie was over. Alup and Reina were asleep on one another, oblivious that they were. Rei was the last one awake so she turned off the TV and fell asleep her self.

* * *

In deep space somewhere, Andromedia was making a new plan. This time her victim has to be a good soul carrier or the King and Queen will have her head. Those stupid sailor scouts won't stop her this time.

* * *

Sailor Fire Star >>>>Wow this was a long and hard chapter to write. It was even harder then the fight sequence. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. A special thanks to my husband for helping proof read it. So if there are mistakes still. It's his fault! Sorry about the spaces but the editer did it and wouldn't let me fix it. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I bet you wasn't expecting who that letter was from. TeeHee! 

Preview:

What a Morning!

The scouts meet…

A unexpected tail of a far off planet is told.

Andromedia strikes again!

Disclaimer: UnfortunatelyI don't own the lovely Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, but the rest I do own.


	7. Chapter 7: Arura

**Look Into The Future**

**"Arura"**

* * *

During the night about 4:00, Minako got out of bed still drunk. Holding her self up with the wall of the hallway, tripping every now and then as she headed to what she thought was the room where she sat her stuff. Instead she went into the room where Yaten and Taiki were sleeping. She looked around the very dark room and scuffled quietly around. She noticed a form sleeping on the floor, which was Taiki. Seeing the long hair she thought it was Rei. Exhausted, Minako crawled in the bed that held Yaten. As she got into bed Yaten just rolled away from her. Minako fell fast asleep. A few minutes later Yaten turn back over and unconsciously put his arms around Minako. Smelling in her scent, he smiled in his sleep. Feeling her warmth in her sleep, she snuggled into Yaten's arms. 

Hearing someone entering the room, Taiki kept quiet and pretended to be asleep. His eyes adjusted and it became clear to him that it was Minako. After Minako made her way to the bed and fell asleep, Taiki fled the area to leave the two alone. So he made a bed in the living room floor by the balcony.

Feeling Minako's warmth, Yaten woke up and noticed who was next to him. Her scent instantly aroused him. He began to move his left hand underneath her shirt, slowly to her breast. Feeling her soft mink like breast turned him on even more. He pressed himself against her and placed his face in her hair, smelling her sweet scent. He was getting more excited by the minute. He decided to wake her up in a loving way to see if she would reject him. He slowly rolled her over on her back and began kissing her neck, then her jaw, and lastly her lips.

Waking up to such a sensual kiss, she knew it had to be Yaten. So she began to kiss him back. She tilted her head forward and brushed her lips against Yaten's in a kiss, which he willingly sunk into. Pushing his tongue against the curve between her lips. She willingly parted them, her lips working slowly as she followed Yaten's lead, caressing his tongue with her own.

As the kiss became more passionate she leaned back, her elbows resting on the pillows behind her for support. Yaten groaned deeply and his grip on her became firmer before he finally broke the kiss after several long moments. Minako whimpered slightly at feeling his arousal press against her thigh. Yaten immediately pulled back, scared that perhaps he had startled her.

Minako followed his withdrawal and pulled back a little, feeling her cheeks beginning to burn.

Yaten watched her and realized that she was feeling embarrassed. He quickly slipped an arm around her waist again and began to stroke her hair, kissing her cheek softly. "I'm just scared of hurting you if we try it so soon." He whispered into her ear.

Minako nodded, looking into his bright green eyes and seeing them filled with concern for her. She silently sighed with relief as she felt her embarrassment lift. She smiled and pushed her lips against his again. "Love you…" She mumbled as she pulled away. "I love you too." Yaten whispered, staring into her eyes, his only love's eyes. The thought had him feeling butterflies. He sat back against the cushions as his position began to pain his back, trailing his lips across her neck before he moved.

Minako moved over the bed towards him, pulling off her shirt and leaned her round breasts against his warm chest. Letting her hair tumble forward in a veil of gold and bronze, her mouth came down on his. She inhaled the warm erotic scent of his skin, felt the soft prickle of the hairs around his mouth, pushed deeper against his lips and felt, as well as heard, his little groan of desire as she kissed him.

Yaten's hands moved to clutch her back, hug her gently against him as he kissed her back with equal love and passion. As he broke away, his head moved to her neck, where he gently peppered kisses along her throat and collarbone. He held her firmly and protectively, in his strong arms. He felt her writhe and sigh with pleasure at his touch. "My love…" He mumbled over and over again against her flesh and he heard her return his words with breathless mutterings of love. His desire began to feel unbearable, and Minako seemed to be feeling the same way, judging by her slight moans and her writhing body.

She slowly began to slide her panties off and then she seized his boxers and slowly slid them off his body revealing something she has only dreamed about. She began kissing his neck and slowly started kissing down his chest on to his abdomen. Kissing there for only a few moments, she began a down wards journey, past his member, to his inner thigh to tease him.

He never felt something so sensual before in his life. He couldn't help but wanting her more than ever. Once she started kissing his member, he felt like taking her up in his arms and rolling on top of her. But he waited because he wanted more of what she was doing at the time. When she finally put it in her mouth, his senses went wild. At first she went slow then faster. All he could do is moan in pleasure.

Hearing his moans, Minako began to go faster at what she was doing. Hearing him moan turned her on, something she never felt before. What was this feeling? It was hunger. She hungered for him. She stopped and began to kiss back up his abdomen to his lips. Taking the cue that she had sat for him, he turned her onto her back. Crawled on top of her and he gently positioned himself on top of her. "You sure?" He asked against her neck.

"Of course." Minako replied firmly.

Yaten gently moved his hips down and then slowly upwards. Minako's pain subsided quickly. Hearing Minako's moans of desire as pleasure engulfed him. He slowly moved out, to be met with a gentle groan from Minako. Her hands placed firmly on his back and her head buried into the junction between his neck and shoulder. As Yaten moved, Minako's hips rocked in attempt to keep with his pace, her inexperience evident and yet making it all the more delicious and pleasurable. As he held his young mistress firmly, he heard her moans and sighs. He felt the pleasure, which she brought upon him. His pace subconsciously quickened, leaving Minako to cling onto him as his mouth came down on hers. He was entranced in her taste, her touch, and her feel.

Minako was engrossed by what was happening. Never in her life has she felt more alive. She couldn't get enough of him. When he positioned himself a little differently, he had more access to go deeper than before. She was in heaven but nothing like was about to happen to her. Yaten felt her muscles tense up, so he began going a little faster. He felt his own wavering senses begin to tingle throughout his body. The moment arrived for both at the same time. The huge electrifying sensation bolted throughout both of their bodies, leaving them oblivious to the world. All that they know was how extraordinary it felt.

Slowly Yaten rolled off of Minako, who was in shock about what just happened to her. She turned to her side and Yaten cuddle up to her. While holding her in his arms, the two drunken and exhausted lovebirds fell fast asleep, not knowing what was to come in the morning.

* * *

About 6:00 in and the morning, Alup slightly waking up, noticed that Reina was sleeping on him while his arm was around her. He smiled to himself and began to watch Reina sleeping. _"See looks like an angel while she sleeps." _He thought, mesmerized by her beauty. 

In the next room, Usagi got up and ran to the bathroom, letting all the contents from the night before explode from her mouth into the toilet. "I don't think mixing Hot Sake and Jack was a good idea. I don't think the sushi." She said heaving again. She reached over and flushed the toilet. Scooting across the floor to the bathtub, Usagi turned the faucet on. While she let the water run, poor sick Usagi used all her strength to get out of her clothes. After throwing up a couple more times, she crawled to the bathtub. She heaved her self over the side and slid down inside the nice warm soothing water. She soon fell asleep.

Trying not to wake anyone, Rei got up and went into Usagi's other bathroom. Poor Rei was sick too, after all she drank the most of all. Luckily Usagi's spare bathroom has a bathtub in it too, so Rei could run herself a bath.

After feeling Rei stepping over him, Seiya began to get up. Looking around the room, he noticed that everyone was still asleep. Although Alup was awake, when he heard the others scuffling around, he pretended he was asleep. Seiya got up and went to the spare bathroom, which was locked, hoping that Usagi was still asleep he crept into the dark room and searched for the bathroom. He saw a little light shinning underneath the door but he thought it was a night-light. He turned the knob _"Great it's not locked" _he thought and proceeded into the bathroom. Seiya had not expected to see what he just saw, a very naked but sleeping Usagi. His mind was blown! _"She is so beautiful! I better get out of here before she wakes up and thinks I'm a huge pervert!" _He thought to himself, looking at Usagi with his mouth hanging wide open and very aroused. He turned and quietly shut the door, trying not to wake Usagi. He hurried out of her room and went into the kitchen, to find something to drink.

* * *

Reina began to wake up. Alup began to panic, he didn't know what to do if she found out he was sleeping with her. He couldn't move or he would let his presence next to her known. All he could do is pretend he was asleep and let her find out that she fell asleep on him. 

Reina opened her eyes and looked around the room. When she saw that she was sleeping on Alup, she felt suddenly embarrassed. She noticed that he was still asleep, so she gently began to get off of him. Trying not to wake him but it was too late. "Do I look like a pillow to you?" Alup said cocky.

"No! You fell asleep on me baka!" Reina snapped back.

" Unchi! I not the one sleeping in your lap." Alup retorted.

"AHHHH! Your such a Ketsunoana!" Reina yelled at him at the top of her lungs, waking everyone in the condo!

Seiya ran out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Once he seen what was happening he went back into the kitchen. He couldn't stop thinking of how he seen Usagi. His thoughts soar with what he could be doing to her in the bed. He was having a problem with his arousal, he couldn't get rid of it.

"Hey would you two quite fighting! People are trying to sleep!" Nitsu said groggily.

"Well if he hadn't tried hitting on me in my sleep, maybe I wouldn't be so angry." Reina said sternly to Nitsu.

"What? I wouldn't hit on someone like you. I have better taste then that! Besides you were the one sleeping on me!" Alup said defensively.

Everyone in the living room decided to get up, since their arguing wouldn't end. A very sick Rei came out of the bathroom to see what was going on. Seiya ran in after she left out. He didn't want anyone see his arousal. He took care of it the only way he knew how. With the naked Usagi on his mind, he began to pleasure himself. Thought's streamed through his mind of what he could be doing with her, while he began stroking faster and harder. It didn't take him long because he was so horny after seeing her. When he just finished, there was a knock on the door that made him jump in surprise. "What's taking so long? Hurry up, I'm getting sick again." Rei said pounding on the door.

"Be right out." Seiya yelled back.

Hearing all the commotion, Minako began to stir. She opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. When she realized where she was, whom she was with and that she was naked, Minako felt totally astonished. "Oh no what I have I done? I can't remember much." She thought to her self, getting out if bed to look for her clothes. She had just put her tee shirt on when Seiya came barging through the door. Suddenly looking up and trying to hide her private area, Minako shrieked. Cocky Seiya turned away from her and yell at Yaten to get his naked ketsunoana up. Not a morning person, Yaten said groggily, "Five more minutes please." Before he realized what Seiya had said. Sitting up straight in bed, Yaten turned his head and his eyes met Minako's. "Gomen nasai Yaten, I'm just looking for my clothes and I will leave" She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. She snatched up her bottoms and ran out before Yaten could say anything back. A very confused Yaten asked Seiya, " What was that all about?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Seems like you had quite a night." Seiya answered him back.

"Nothing happened! Get out so I can get dressed!" Yaten demanded.

"Yea! Nothing happened. Just you woke up naked and Minako was in here half clothed. Not to mention, Taiki was sleeping in the living room when he went to bed in here." Seiya retorted.

"GET OUT!" Yaten yelled, pointing towards the door. Laughing, Seiya hauled tail out the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

After everyone was up, they began to leave and go home to get ready for work. Minako stayed behind with Usagi. After a long and excruciating morning for the one who drank, finally started to feel better. The scout meeting wasn't that much longer away. Usagi was still a little sick but she made her way through the day. Minako couldn't get Yaten out of her mind. She felt that he loved her through and through. 

Rei on the other hand, was much better after she went home and made herself up some special tea. It was just the cure for a night after heavy drinking. She was busy setting things up for the meeting.

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were busy with their idoling to worry about being sick. Seiya only could think of his Odango as Yaten really tried hard to remember everything about that night but trying to forget about it at the same time.

Soon everyone started to gather at Rei's for the meeting. The outers made it there first, followed by Makoto and Ami. Once Usagi, Minako, Hotaru, and Nalce got off of work they made their way there. The Three Lights were the last to arrive with Luna and Artemis.

The meeting went normal at first. They were all trying to figure out how to beat this new powerful adversary. They really don't know much about her or if she works for someone. During the meeting, Yaten and Minako wouldn't look at one another because they were embarrassed from what happen the night before. Yaten didn't want to accept the fact that he let her get to him in such an intimate way. He pushed his feelings beside to put back on his arrogant personality. Plus, he didn't want to admit what happened. Even though he knew he loved her. He was just, well being Yaten again. Stubborn, selfish, childish, and just plan mean, Yaten. Minako yearned to be by his side but notice that he didn't want anything to do with her. It hurt her so much. He knew she was hurt but didn't respond to her feelings like he should. He was in denial. Seiya was the opposite, he couldn't break his gaze from Usagi. The conversation soon turned to their new Sailor Scout.

Artemis started to explain everything to the group.

There is a distant planet named Arura. It's in another galaxy like Kinmoku. They have a Kingdom that is ruled by the wonderful Prince Jasu. Just like the Moon Kingdom, the court was sent to earth at the same time. The whereabouts of the other descendants are unknown. Nalce, Sailor Nova was a personal muse for the King. As for the others, Artemis couldn't remember too much about them. He suspects that the Prince himself is here on earth as well but he isn't certain. Nalce started remembering some of his past as Artemis explained. Just like Artemis, he could quite place the pieces together.

Interrupting Artemis, "So we have a new clan of Sailor Soldiers to find?" Haruka said, rolling her eyes while crossing her arms.

"You are quite right." Artemis answered back.

"So Luna, when did you become pregnant?" Seiya questioned

"It just happened about a week ago. Artemis and I are so excited." Luna answered back.

* * *

The meeting didn't last long when they heard a scream coming from down the street. After everyone transformed, they headed towards the noise. 

"Oh my God! It's May, she is in trouble!" Minako pointed out.

Andromedia already had tried to get May's soul. " I hope your soul won't be another useless one or the King and Queen will have my ass scolded!" She said to May.

"Stop right there, you wicked fruit loop! Give back that soul! I'm sure your King and Queen won't miss it, since it's not theirs." Sailor Moon said.

Grabbing a hold of May to shield herself from the others, "Not you again. If I was you I won't interfere." Andromedia warned them.

Trying to struggle from Andromedia's tight grip, a mysterious symbol appeared on May's fore head. It was in the shape an X with a line straight through the middle going horizontally. The four points of the X were rounded.

"Oh my Gods, It's a new Sailor from Arura! Sailor Constellation!" Luna exclaimed. Luna did a backward flip in the air and revealed a gold star pen lying in front of her.

"Minako here, throw this to May." Luna told her. Minako picked up the pen and threw it to May while Luna said, " May, hold the pen and yell "CONSTELLATION CRYSTAL POWER!"

May did what she was told and when she went to transform, Andromedia let her go. May was engulfed with gold and red light. Once she was transformed she had a Sailor outfit like the other girls. Her skirt, boots, at the top of her gloves, and shoulder strap was a gold lining. Her bows were dark blood red as was her gemstone on her tiara.

Knowing immediately what to do she made her attack. " CONSTELLATION LASER STRIKE!" A bolt of red light left Sailor Constellation's hand and headed straight for Andromedia.

"What that's my cue! I'll finish you later!" She said as she disappeared before the red laser stuck her.

"She very lucky she left." Haruka said.

"YEA! May I can't believe you're a Sailor Scout. Who would have thought?" Usagi said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Well come to the team." Makoto said cheerful.

"I wonder how many are there of you?" Pluto said.

They filled May in on the details of what was going on. That she couldn't tell anyone of her secret identity. They found out that she was a teacher on the planet Arura, for the King. The scouts detransformed and began to make their way home.

* * *

Seiya offered to walk Usagi home so he could talk to her. She didn't refuse, since it was so late. The two headed down the street towards her house. 

"So, How's Mamoru?" Seiya began to question.

"I guess he's okay." She answered.

He really didn't know what she meant by that, so he began to probe her for more information. "Why do you guess he is okay?"

Debating on whether or not to tell him Usagi stalled. "I guess I would be okay if I was in America."

Seiya was starting to get frustrated "What's going on Usagi? Why aren't you being direct? Why are you stalling?"

She knew that Seiya wasn't going to be happy at the fact that Mamoru has been neglecting her again. This time she thought it was on purpose. Giving in, Usagi starting to explain what was going on between Mamoru and her. Like the fact that he hasn't answered any of her letters and phone calls. As she continued to explain, Seiya's anger grew. _"How could he neglect her? He better have a good reason! Fuck him! I'm going after Usagi. He doesn't deserve her. I will show her how someone show be treating her."_ He thought while she finished up her story.

"That's just plain mean. How could he do that to such a wonderful person? Usagi, I wouldn't ever do something like that to you. What is he thinking? There's something wrong with that man if he could treat some so special like Trash. He doesn't deserve you!" Seiya blurted out, with the sound of hatred in his voice.

Feeling bad that she told him and how he reacted. Plus, that he was making sense. She began to cry. "I don't know Seiya. I just don't know."

Seiya was now the one feeling bad for what he blurted out. Gomen nasai Usagi, I didn't mean it." He said, putting his arm around her to comfort her.

"It's okay. I do wonder what's going on his him." She said wiping her tears away.

Seiya decided to change the subject. _"What would cheer her up?_ He thought to him self. _"Oh yeah. I know just the thing that she would love."_ He suddenly thought. "Oi Usagi, do you want to go to the movies tonight with me?" Seiya questioned, hoping she would say yes.

"Why not? I've been wanting to see that new X-Men movie." An ecstatic Usagi said!

Seiya had one thing on his mind. "How to win her heart!"

* * *

Sailor Fire Star >>>> Sorry this took so long but I've been a busy Sailor Fire Star. I hope this is up to par. I wish it was better but I needed to update. I think its good. TeeHee. Thanks everyone for your reviews.. Now review this chapter.. Oh by the way I'm not trying to compete in the "who has the longest love scene." Because I would totally lose.. lol 


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note

* * *

**

This is the first time that I posted a comment before my story and it's only because I wanted to thank some people. I wanted to thank you guys that have reviewed my story on every chapter. You guys helped me out a lot, especially you Luna. Luna you know how to make me laugh. Even though it's my blundering mistakes. - Immortal Sailor Cosmos, I love all your questions. There is a reason I haven't answered them. It's because the story will reveal all. I will answer one thing though. I wanted to have a male sailor. You never hear of them. They are all girls. So Nova is my invention. I also didn't want another Tuxedo dude. Reminds me of the guy I don't like, "Mamoru!" Myri78, I love your short comments. They make me feel good about the story. Sasskitten, a new reader of my story. I love your emails. I'm glad you're on my new review team. PlayaJay your awesome dude. Keep up the reviews.. I love ya man! Tsukino Usa, which is another new review. Thank you. Last but not last, Kaelien. I will never be a good writer like you but to have you reading my story and commenting on it, makes me that more confident. Thanks to all the others that read my story but don't review. But If you would please review. I like hearing from my readers. Now on with the story. Thank you new readers as well that just cam on board..!

Sailor Fire Star


	9. Chapter 8: Home Coming

Look Into The Future

"Home Coming"

* * *

Mamoru looked at his watch one final time before he boarded the plane. He felt that an evil was coming and he couldn't leave his love alone, although he knew that he had some explaining to do. Was she his true love? He didn't know. All he knew, that it is his job to protect her. Several questions have been lingering in his mind. Why couldn't he make his own future like he is now? Why does he have to marry a certain person and live a certain way? It's like an instruction manual that had to be followed step by step in order to get the correct result. If not followed, all will be lost. What could he do about that? He sighed as he ran a hand though his short black hair. He loved Usagi, but he didn't know if he loved her for a wife. He felt like he was kissing his sister whenever they kissed. Even though he didn't have a sister, he still knew what it felt like. Awkward. After the plane took flight, he made himself comfortable and slowly fell into a slumber.

* * *

After yet another long tiresome battle, Usagi and Seiya made their way to the movie theatre. They both were very quiet, lost in thoughts of each other. As it got darker, Usagi started walking closer to Seiya. Noticing her closeness, he put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Do you know if the movie is supposed to be good, Seiya?" Usagi asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, Odango. All I know is that we have to stay until the end of the credits. There's supposed to be some kind of movie extra," Seiya said, shrugging. Usagi was ecstatic to hear that. She just knew that the movie was going to be so great. The others were great so why shouldn't this one be any different? They made their way past the ticket booth in to the lobby.

"We need pop corn, candy, and drinks," Usagi said jerking Seiya to the concession area. With a sigh he allowed Usagi to pull him.

"Odango, do you think that's enough?" He asked, looking at all of what she ordered.

"I believe so, for right now that is." She answered with her classic smile.

They made their way into the theatre, taking seats in the back row. During the movie, Seiya placed his arm around Usagi. He was pleasantly surprised when she nestled up closer to him. It was then, when he truly felt like Usagi's man. He felt a rush of happiness engulf him. Unfortunately, his dream didn't last long. When the movie ended, they stayed though the credits to see the movie extra and then left the theater.

"Ah bummer!" Usagi whined.

"What you didn't like the movie Odango?" Seiya questioned.

"It was okay but why did they have to kill off Scott Summers? He is so hot!" Usagi answered. Seiya rolled his eyes and sighed at that comment.

"Don't you have a man Odango?" Secretly hoping her answer would be no, since Mamoru haven't been answering her letters or calls at all.

"I don't know if I have one or not. If I do, he'd better have a good reason for his negligence!" Usagi said in a rather peeved tone.

"I agree," he said with a smirk and put his arm around her once again.

Their walk to Usagi's condo wasn't too far away. They both cherished the walk under the radiant moonlight. When they arrived at her door, she invited him in. _"This is my chance. I've seen that ray of light and it's shining on my destiny tonight. Shining all the time and I won't be afraid to follow everywhere it's taking me. All I know is yesterday is gone and right now I belong in this moment of my dreams. It doesn't matter what people say and it doesn't matter how long it takes me. I'll believe in myself and I'll fly high. It only matters how true I am. I'll be true to myself and I follow my heart. So I won't give up, no I won't break down. Sooner than it seems life turns around. I will be strong, even if this all goes wrong. Here I go. God be with me. Usagi will be mine," _Seiya thought to himself while entering her condo and taking a seat on her couch to wait for her.

She took a seat next to him and turned on the TV. He placed his arm around her once again. She loved the attention that she was getting from him. It made her feel so good and forget about Mamoru. She finally found a perfect movie to watch, _'Just Like Heaven'._ Just before the movie started, Usagi stood up from her spot on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink Seiya?" She asked, turning to him.

"Sure, how 'bout a soda?" He answered, giving the blonde haired woman a sheepish grin.

Usagi went into the kitchen to grab the proffered refreshments. While she was away, Seiya untucked his dark blue dress shirt and unbuttoned the top few buttons. He was trying to get comfortable and look more appealing to his beloved Odango.

As she was in the kitchen she thought to herself_. "I'm thinking about letting it out. I wanna give in and I wanna go out with him. I've been looking around and I've finally found the rhythm of love, the feeling of sound. It's making a me change. This feeling is strange. It's coming right back, right back in my range. I'm not worried about anything else, I'm waking up to the beat of my heart. I can feel it, out of the dark. I can't explain it. I can feel it, rushing through my soul. I can't escape it. This love I'm developing for you Seiya." _

Usagi retuned to the living room and plopped all the goodies that she had gathered in the kitchen down on the coffee table. She retook her seat upon the couch next to Seiya. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing about his newly relaxed and disheveled appearance.

"Odango, you just had pop corn and candy at the theater. Are you still that hungry?" Seiya asked with a raise of his eyebrow as he eyed the mound of snacks that covered Usagi's coffee table.

"Yes, I ate almost two hours ago and I'm hungry again," she said with a pout and a puppy dog face.

"It never ends. You win!" Seiya said smiling, giving into her.

Excitedly she said, "Great!" Then pounced on him, straddling his lap to give him a hug.

Neither one wanted to break the hug. Slow pulling up, Usagi looked into his beautiful indigo eyes. The sound of Selena, dreaming of you started playing in the background

_I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay _

'Cause I could take in my arms  
And never let go

They were lost in the moment of looking in each other's eyes. Sapphire ones locked with indigo ones as many emotions ran through their bodies.

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you _

I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still

Seiya pulled her closer, their noses almost touching.

_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know _

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

"Odango, I Love you"

"Seiya.."

_Siempre estoy sonando en ti  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazandome con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Como yo podia amar a ti. _

So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

"Seiya I lov.."

He stopped her words by placing a finger on her lips.

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you _

I could fall in love, I could fall in love  
With you...

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. A burst of passion came over them both. The force of the kiss left Usagi dumbfounded. She loved it. He gently licked her lower lip, as if asking for permission to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue in, bringing the kiss to a more intimate level. She could feel his arousal grow as they continued their passionate kiss. It sent a shocking sensation throughout her body like nothing she had ever felt before. Not only did she find herself enjoying it, she realized that is was getting her aroused as well. She shifted slightly to get even closer to the man who had set her soul aflame.

**Knock.. Knock…**

* * *

Sailor Fire Star- Gomen Nasai Minna for the long wait and that it's short.. I've been a very busy Fire Star.. Enjoy and you know what I want..REVIEW!

I would like to think Luna for helping me with the editing because I'm terrible at it.. She's the bomb!

Sorry no Previews.. Cuz if I do It would spoil it...


	10. Chapter 9: Sweet Torture

Disclaimer: Hope you enjoy. You know what I own and what I don't.

Notes: Hope you enjoy. This chapter is going to be a cool one! This is my first fic and my second one is Love Revolution! I also have a short story named: Timeless Love

Posted on 2/25/08

* * *

- 

**Look Into The Future**

-

Summary: Takes place seven years after Galaxia. There are new romances, new friends, and old flames. Do the starlights return? A new evil? SU, TA, YM

-

**Chapter 9: Sweet Torture**

**-**

Startled by the knocking on the door, Usagi pulled away from Seiya's embraced and gave his a questioning look. Seiya just shrugged his shoulders. Then it hit them, with her eyes widening at the realization of who it might be.

Usagi quickly jumped off of Seiya, when the pounding grew louder. "Coming!" Usagi yell out to the person behind her door.

Usagi grabbed right arm and yanked him off the couch and told him to go and hide. Seiya ran to the back to Usagi's apartment where her bedroom resided. He quickly looked for a hiding spot and decided on going into her huge closet and hid underneath a pile of clothes that was in there.

Seeing that he was out of sight, Usagi then proceed to her front door. She unlocked the top notches, grabbed the doorknob and turned it to see who awaited behind it but not before she called out "Who is it?"

A familiar voice answered her back, "It's me!"

Smiling, Usagi continued to open the door. Once she had it open and had full view of the person the voice it belonged to, they grabbed her in a hug.

"Koneko-chan we were so worried about you." a worried Haruka said.

Pulling away from Haruka's hug the surprised Usagi asked, "Why were you worried?"

"Well lets see, after the battle Seiya was suppose to walk you home and you know me, I don't trust that sly sucker. So I came by earlier and no was home so naturally worried." Haruka said letting go of Usagi, making her way past her scanning the room for signs of Seiya's presence.

"We stopped to get something to eat. You know me." Usagi laughed nervously.

Turning her attention back to Usagi, "That's true but next time you could give me a call so I wouldn't worry so much." Haruka said going back to scanning Usagi's condo.

"Okay I will be sure to do that, well I am off to bed so I guess I will be seeing you." Usagi said shyly following Haruka back to the front door. Haruka made one last glance around the room before she nodded to Usagi and walked out the door.

Usagi closed the door behind her and locked it back up, slowly she turn around and slid down the wall until her butt hit the floor. Usagi gave a huge sigh of relief! Thank god! She managed to fool Haruka, the one who could read her like a book. The thought hit her, _"Where's Seiya?"_ Usagi got up and ran to the window to see if Haruka left, she seen Haruka get back into her car that Michiru was waiting in and it pulled away. Usagi

turned and hurried her way down her hallway to peeking in all of her rooms on the way to her bedroom. "Seiya?" Usagi kind of yelled out walking into her bedroom. "Hai!" She heard a muffed voice coming from her closet. She opened the closet door and out of the pile of clothes popped Seiya head. She couldn't help but giggle at him.

Seiya just gave her a "what" look and started laughing with her. Usagi helped Seiya out of the pile of clothes and they both walked back to her living room.

They knew it was time for Seiya to go before the other two starlights missed him. Seiya grabbed Usagi up in a hug and gave her a passionate goodbye kiss. He started to head out the door and was halfway through it before turn back to her and saying, "We are going to the dance together right?"

Usagi smiled and said, "Of Course silly."

Seiya left out and Usagi shut the door behind him, locking it up. She turn and smiled making her way back to her bedroom and into her bathroom. She turned on the faucet and let the warm water in the bathtub fill up. She took off her clothes as it was running and slowly stepped in the night soothing water. She sat down and enjoyed the warmth of the water cover her body. She soon slipped into thought of Seiya and what might of happened if they didn't get interrupted.

Unknown to Usagi that Luna had came in with Haruka because Usagi had been too nervous to notice. Luna has witnessed everything that went on after Haruka left and was completely dumbfounded. She didn't know what to think of the situation and didn't know how she was going to approach Usagi about it. She knew that Usagi and Mamoru were meant to be together. Luna was also in deep thought like Usagi.

-----

Seiya made his way down into the street in front of Usagi's condo, walking towards his own. He was kind if put down by the fact that Haruka interrupted his quality time with Usagi. That woman always had to ruin his time with Usagi. He made a mental note to get that woman back. He was so close to going all the way with her this time and to be honest his dick hurt due to being so aroused. _Blue balls really hurt_; he thought to himself grabbing him self and gently rubbing them in hopes to relieve some of the pain. Next time he had the chance he would show her what he was made of. Don't get him wrong; he just doesn't want to be with Usagi sexually, he wants her for himself as a wife. He loved her so damn bad. He couldn't help being aroused around her, she was so damn sexy to him and couldn't help but wanting more from her.

Seiya made his way into his condo when Yaten and Taiki were up waiting for him.

"Well, well, well you decide to finally show?" Yaten said smugly.

"I do say Seiya, I was beginning to worry about you. Thought Haruka got to you." Taiki said pushing his glasses he wore while reading his book back to their normal position.

"Well I am here now and I am tired and going to bed. Night you two." Seiya said making his way to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Yaten was truly shocked that Seiya didn't have a come back but shrugged it off and headed to bed himself. Taiki soon followed behind Yaten.

-----

The next day came fast and Usagi made it just in time to work along with Minako like usual. Today was the day of the dance so there was a lot of preparation to be done. The girls served the customers as usual. Alup gave Reina a hard time like always. If Usagi didn't know any better she thought Alup had a big thing for Reina. Usagi was especially happy that morning after a night like she had. Usagi was still in deep thought when someone yelling interrupted her.

"How dare you! How can you be so mean? So what if I don't have a date! That is no concern to you! It's my problem not yours. So Mr. Know it all who's your date?" a very pissed off Reina huffed, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Calm down, calm down! Okay I am so sorry to push your buttons." Alup said while holding his hands up in defense.

"Your such an insensitive prick!" Reina said turning to walk away from him.

Grabbing her arm, "Now wait once second, uh." Alup noticed that they had an audience. "Can't I talk to you in private for a minute." turning his attention back to Reina.

"Why would I do.."

"Just do it." Alup said in a whisper cutting her off. He motioned for her to follow him to the back. She reluctantly followed wondering what the heck he could possibly want. She just knew that he was going to be mean to her again and she didn't want any of that again.

Caly and May along with Minako and questioned Usagi on what was going on. Usagi filled them in on the situation.

"Alup needs to get over himself and just go out with her already. It's not like it's a secret that he likes her. She is the only girl he talks to most of the time even though he makes fun of her." Caly said bluntly.

"I totally agree. They would be so cute together." May said with a smile.

They all agreed to that and all went their separate ways to get back to work.

-----

Seiya woke up from the sun shinning on his face. He took a long stretch and got out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom and ran himself a nice cool shower to help wake himself up further.

Taiki was already up and preparing breakfast for the bunch even though it was about ten in the morning. Yaten was setting on the couch like normal, watching Jerry Springer.

"Tell that bitch off, stupid ho cheated on your sorry ass. Do something about it!" Yaten called out to the TV.

Seiya finished off his shower and proceed to get dressed and made his way into the kitchen with Taiki.

"Morning." Seiya said while pulling out a chair at the table and sitting in it.

"Morning back to you." Taiki said while placing a plate of breakfast in front of Seiya. "Eat up." She said smiling going back to get another plate. "Yaten, breakfast!" He called out to the man cussing in the living room.

Yaten turned his head toward the kitchen and called out, "Coming." He turned his attention back to the TV and started to get up but not before he yelled out, "YES!! That damn bitch got what she deserved."

Taiki, which was now sitting with Seiya eating stopped what he was doing and looked up as Seiya did the same until their eyes met and at the same time shook there heads.

-----

The pilot called over the loud speaker telling all on board that they would reach their destination within the next three hours.

Mamoru was exhausted from this flight and couldn't wait to get there. He assumed that it would be around three o'clock Tokyo time when they arrive. Aggravated from the jabber mouthed lady that sat next to him, he placed his had back on his pillow that lay against the window, but this time he had placed headphones on his ears to keep all the noise from the bigmouth out so he could get some rest.

-----

Alup took Reina hand and drug her to the back room so he could talk in private. He was a very shy guy when it came to girls and he didn't know how to ask her to the dance. So he did only thing he knew how to do.

"Well since no one else will go with your pathetic ass, I suppose you can come along with me." Alup said turning her to face him.

"What?" She said in a half gasp with her mouth-hung open. Boy did he have the nerve to say such insults to her. I Guess that his of being nice to her.

"I feel sorry for you and I want to help, hell its the day of the dance and you have no one to go with. So I see it as a duty as your friend to lower my standards and take you. Trust me I wanted to take that blonde hottie that works over at the cage." A very sure of himself Alup explained.

"Well thanks but no thanks. I don't want to intrude on your night with the hottie. I won't be going thank you!" She said huffing and turning to walk away from him. He sure knew how to ruin a moment. She liked him so much but she didn't want to do anything with him since he only wanted to go with her out of pity and not because he liked her back. She felt very let down, and her eyes started tearing up as she made her way to the door.

"_Oh shit! My plan backfired_." He thought to himself. Snapping out of his quick thought he ran over to Reina and grabbed her arm and whisked her around once again to face him.

"What do you want? I think you said enough and I wish to be left alone now so I can get back to work." Reina said staring down at her feet. She didn't want him to know that she was crying.

"Reina please listen to me. I am sorry for giving you a hard time but I am a shy person and to be honest I really like you. So if you could forgive me, please go with me tonight." Alup said adjusting his collar out of nervousness.

Still looking down at her feet, "Could you stop mocking me and leave me alone? Like someone like you could possibly like me when all you do is put me down." she said and with that she turned and ran out of the room from him so he couldn't get another chance to taunt her anymore.

Alup was left standing there with his mouth-hung open in shock. "_She didn't believe me, shit, now what am I going to do? I guess I need to relax on being so hard on her. If I didn't know any better I would think that she was crying. Great going Alup! Dumb ass. Now she really hates me and she isn't coming to the dance at all. I am going to have to think of something and fast to get her to change her mind but what am I going to do? I think Nalce might help me out, he is pretty good friends with her and maybe Usagi. Heck maybe all of the girls can help. I have to go find them and make a plan." _Alup thought as he made his way back into the main room. He scanned the area for Reina but she was nowhere to be found. So he went looking for Nalce.

-----

By this time it was break time and all the girls gathered around telling their own story of the dress that they would be wearing and who was taking them that night. It turned out May and Karm was still going together and so was Caly and Nitsu. Caly didn't want to interfere in Minako's love life and decided to stick with going with Nitsu whom she really liked. Ami had spoken up about Taiki taken her and Minako and Yaten were to go together. They had talked Makoto into going with Nalce, which wasn't that hard. Everyone just knew that Usagi and Seiya were going to be going together. Hotaru had a term paper due so she wasn't going to be able to attend. So everyone turned their attentions to Reina who sat in the back corner by the windows of the break room. She had her chopsticks in her right hand and her eyes gazing out the window, oblivious to the world around her. She was in deep thought and very sad and everyone could see it.

Leave it to Minako to stir things up, she hopped out of her chair and walked over to Reina and slammed her hands down on her table. Reina jumped straight up in her chair facing what startled her. "So who's your date missy?" Minako said eying Reina.

"No one Minako. I am not going to be going tonight," She said looking down at her plate of food.

"Is that right and what is so important that you have to do that you can't come. Hmm.? Minako said still eying her while the others watched from their tables.

"Well I don't have a date for one and two I don't have a dress." Reina said softly while still staring at her food.

Caly came running over and said, "SHOPPING" and everyone hollered "YEAH!"

"That's it Reina you are going. We are going shopping for a dress after work. You don't need a date to go and have fun." Minako said pulling Reina out of her chair and giving her a big hug. Reina was just surprised of how all the sudden they were out to help her. What she didn't know is that Nalce put the girls up to helping Reina out.

Alup found Nalce not to long after the thing between Reina and him went down. He told Nalce what had happened along with his true feelings for Reina and not to mention what he had said to her. Nalce vowed to help him and got with the girls to work out a plan to at least get Reina to the dance. So the girls did their part and that night would be left up to Alup to handle the rest.

They decide to go to the mall together to find Reina the perfect dress after work. Which wasn't too far away.

-----

Meanwhile everyone was doing there planning, Andromedia was busy getting a good cussing from the King and Queen for another failure. She really did hate those Sailor scout and it seemed like every time she fought them, a new scout would appear. She was going to have to come up with a plan on how to over power them. She need more muscle but didn't know where to find it. Then it downed on her, "Your Highnesses I think I could defeat them if I had more power. I could create more minions to aide me in my mission." She said bowing to them.

"Do you think you deserve more after all your failures? I think Aquarius will take on your mission." The king said bluntly and not amused.

A figure walked up from the darkness but not close to make out who it was. She knew exactly who it was and started to beg the King and Queen for one more chance.

The King and Queen finally decided to give her one last chance and if she failed then they were going to send her to her doom. They gave her the power she needed for the mission she had planed.

The dark figure in the back just couldn't wait to get his turn at those pesky sailor scouts and hope for Andromedia to fail. He didn't like her anyways; she was too girly and whinny. With her out of the way he could then prove himself to the King and Queen. He stepped back into the darkness without a trace.

With her new powers, Andromedia was confident that she would stop the scouts once and for all. She herself wanted to find the King and Queen of Arura and bring them to their downfall before they awoke their true selves. While they lay dormant in the human form they were at their vulnerable state and she wanted to get to them before they waken.

She made her way down to earth and set off for the strongest being to aide her in her mission.

* * *

Well I hope that made up for my lag of updates. Sorry it took so long. Talk about major writers block. When I started writting on my other Fanfics it helped me to come out of my writers block on this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there is more to come. No I am not going to make you wait for ever for the next chapter. So If you enjoy this one you should check out my other two fanfics. I am sure you will enjoy them and like always..PLEASE REVIEW! 

Sailor Fire Star


End file.
